big mutant turtle problems
by moonbird
Summary: Some-thing strange is happening to Donnie after the turtles finished another mission with the Krangs, he is not acting like himself, but the true implications may be much more severe than the turtles first thought, as Donnie goes through some very un-exspected and strange changes.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my god this is so amazing." Donatello exclaimed. "guys have you ever seen any-thing like this? These metal aloids combining with that sort of electrical charging is unlike how any earth scientist would do it, and yet it works!"

All other turtles, were compleately silent as they looked wide eyed at Donnie and his complete randomn yet enthusiastic out-burst.

"Some-one bring the wedding dress, Donnie is getting married." Raphael finally snorted.

"Donnie, you do realise we are in the middle of a highly guarded Krang center? We don't really have time for this." Leonardo had to remind the turtle.

"I know, I know." Donatello assured. "But it's just... So amazing!" he exclaimed.

"pff, I totally get that." Mikey snorted. "It's absolutely amazing this aloid.. thing.. METAL THINGY!" he exclaimed.

Only for in that very second, hundreds of Krangs rounded the corner.

"OH GOD RUN!" Leonardo exclaimed, and all turtles had to follow their leader running for their lives.

"Leo, where are we going?" Donatello asked.

"I have no idea!" Leo admitted, only for them to round a corner, and be faced with another wide-room, filled with all sorts of different glowing gue stuff, in all sorts of colours.

"STOP!" Donnie yelled helding out his arms. "What-ever you do, _don't _touch any of that!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I'm just going to jump right into it and take a bath." Raphael rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious!" Donatello exclaimed turning to Raph. "It takes one drop of ooze, one drop, to turn a human being into a big monster, that's how powerful the Krang technology is, that down there, is clearly not ooze, it's some-thing else, and I have no idea what it does! So if any of us touches as much as one drop, it could end up having dier consequences. _Be careful!" _

"Oh, so I shouldn't touch this then?" Mikey asked pointing at a yellow splash of gue inches from his finger on the railing.

"Why would you even want to touch that?" Leonardo asked in a wrinkle of his nose.

"In either case, just shut up and keep moving, before Donnie comes up with another lame techno speech to delay us for another twenty minutes!" Raphael hissed.

"HEY!" Donatello retorted. "Just because you never, URGH!" Donatello had been interrupted as a blow struck him back , and made him fall over the railing.

"Well, lets waist no time!" Leonardo exclaimed himself jumping over the reiling the other turtles following as they landed on the floor, only for Mikey to wide-eyed look around.

"Where's Donnie?" Mikey asked twirling around.

"I.. I don't know!" Leonardo admitted.

"OVER HERE!" a voice sounded to their left, and on the floor, laid a big pile of red gue as several cans to be knocked over.

"Oh no." Mikey gasped. "DONNIE HAS BEEN TURNED INTO A BIG SLIME MONSTER!" he exclaimed. "Cool, from now on, you're the big monster slug." He told in a smirk.

"I'm not _the _slime, I'm right here you dolt!" Donatello exclaimed forcing Mikey to shift his eyes slightly to the left, where Donatello was, beside the slime and also completely covered in the red gue from head to toe, as he was wiping it of his face with a disgusted grimace.

"Oh." Mikey exhaled. "Well that's anti climatic."

"Didn't you say one drop of krang slime could have big consequences?" Raphael asked as Donatello got himself entirely free from the gue.

"IN EITHER CASE IT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW RUN!" Leonardo stated pointing at the krang.

"ARGHHH!" all four turtles screamed as they ran for the exit.

"THERE!" Raphael pointed upwards. "A window!"

"Go for it!" Leonardo exclaimed, stopping up to give Mikey a horse shoe, and repell the turtle up whom grabbed the window, to throw down a chain the remaining turtles grapped on to to let all of them being pulled up to the window.

"HAHA, see ya suckers!" Mikey saluted at the krang, before all of them jumped out, leaving the krang robots only able to look after them.

* * *

"And you're sure your all-right." Raphael asked as he starred intensely at Donatello down in the lair.

"I told you, I'm fine." Donatello rolled his eyes. "In fact I feel great."

"So he is not going to turn into a big slime monster then? boring." Mickey muttered as he laid back in the couch, lazedly shifting channels with his hand.

"Donnie, we are just all a little bit worried, you know after your little speech about the dangers of what-ever the Krangs have, maybe you should run a few tests on yourself, just to be on the safe side." Leonardo offered.

"Njah, I don't feel like running any tests." Donatello told turning around.

Making all turtles at ones silent.

"You don't feel like running any tests?" Raphael blinked. "On the new red alien science gue?" he asked in a stunned voice. "All-right, who are you and where's Donnie?"

"I just don't feel like it, why's that any deal?" Donnie asked now sounding annoyed.

"guys.. we accidently brought home a Donnie clone... COOL!" Michelangelo exclaimed.

"I'm _not _a clone!" Donatello exclaimed raising up. "I just had a really long day, and don't feel like running any tests, so just _leave me alone!" _he sneered. "All-right!?" he asked annoyed, before stomping towards his room.

All turtles blinked as they saw him leave, steam almost coming out of his skull.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Mikey blinked.

"Perhaps he really just had a long day." Leonardo pointed out. "You know how he is, he was probably up all night working on some science stuff, so he is lacking sleep, he'll be better in the morning." He assured.

"Though it's hard to blame him for reacting like that when-ever Mikey is involved." Raphael pointed out lazedly picking up a comic book to start reading.

"Hey!" Mikey exclaimed.

* * *

The turtles didn't see any more to Donatello that day. Only the next morning as they were all-ready to their training at dawn as usually, did Donatello seem unusually itchy, as if he had trouble staying at the little mat on the floor.

It was not that uncommon that Mikey would behave like that, bouncing up and down having trouble sitting still for to long. Some-times Raphael could behave like it to, itching for the action, and some-times, on rare occasions when Donatello was in the middle of an extra exciting experiment, could he look as impatient.

But as far as the turtles knew, Donatello didn't have any project at the moment, and the way he behaved, constantly itching, constantly shifting back and ford, constantly jolting, it seemed absolutely unlike him, and the three other turtles tried not to stare.

If Splinter saw what the turtles saw, then he didn't point it out, and their training went ahead as usual with warm up, basic jumps, rehearsals of a few moves to end off on a little sparring, this day two against two, and to make it far as possible, it was ones again Leonardo and Donatello against Michelangelo and Raphael.

"Okay Donnie, we know we can take these guys." Leonardo whispered to Donatello. "Cause we are the smart ones whom actually can play out a strategy, all-right?" he asked.

"I don't feel like following any strategy today." Donatello flat out stated.

"What?" Leonardo blinked. "But.. you all-ways want to make a strategies! In fact your strategies are always over-complicated."

"Well, maybe that's why we always loose so fast, lets just go straight into battle!" Donatello hissed.

"Erh.." Leonardo swallowed taken back by Donatello's tone. "Okay.. we can try that to." He acknowledged.

"GET READY!" Splinter shouted, indicating for the turtles to take places, and they did, Leo and Donnie beside each other, and Raph and Mikey in front of them.

Donnie stood with a grimace on his face and fire in his eyes, and Leo couldn't help but look a little worried at him.

"HAJIMI" Splinter shouted and the four turtles barged at each other.

As pr usual, Leonardo distracted Raphael so Donatello could get to Mikey, Raphael how-ever seemed to be in a bad mood that day, and Leonardo had to defend himself pretty fast.

"_Easy_." Leonardo hissed at Raphael as he pareed the sais. "It's Donnie whom is supposed to be all wiry today."

"I know, but him being wiry is making _me _wiry!" Raphael exclaimed pushing Leonardo away, just in time for Mikey to be send away over the floor and out of their battle zone, meaning he was now out, and in a lighting flash, Donnie was all over Raph.

Raphael just managed to swing around and push Donnie away, then to make an impressive back-flip and kicked Leo right in the chest, sending the blue leader also out of the fight zone, now leaving Raphael and Donnie alone in the fight zone.

"All-right Donnie, you very well know how this is going to go." Raphael told the purple bandanaed turtle whom stood in front of him, breathing very heavily in and out. "But I can offer you some-thing, if you calm down right now, I wont hurt you, is that a…"

"ARRGH!" Donatello had interrupted Raphael coming running straight at him with a raised boe staff ready for battle.

"Woah!" Raphael just managed to pare the boe staff and push it away. "Well I be, Donnie! You are almost a challenge today!" he exclaimed.

Only for Donatello to snort as he made the blade suddenly appear out of his boe staff, and charged for Raphael again, with the point end right at Raphael, as was it a spear or some-thing.

"Wow-wow-wow!" Suddenly Raphael actually had to dodge the thing, and step aside, only for a fist to hammer straight for his face, and Raphael barely managed to avoide. "DONNIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Raphael shouted, as he jumped to avoid another kick. "_We don't use fists!" _he yelled as another fist came flying his direction, and would have hit him square in the face, if it wasn't because Donnies wrist had been grabbed by some-one else, whom thereby stopped the fist in mid-air.

It was like the entire world froze as Raphael saw the fist, only inches from his own face, that thing would have hit him and send him out of the fight zone, then Raphael looked up and saw Splinter, whom had stopped the fight, but Splinters face was firmly on Donatello, and then Raphael looked at Donatello, and saw how Donatello looked back at him with wide open eyes in surprise as the turtle breathed, as if Donatello was genuinly deeply surprised over what had just happened.

"This fight is over." Splinter told as he finally let go of Donatello hand. "Yami."

"I.. I.." Donatello swallowed. "Raph I'm sorry! I don't know what happened!" he tried to say.

"Well erh." Raphael dried his mouth with his arm. "You were just getting lucky, I was tired today." He told.

"I really don't know what.." Donatello turned around and hopelessly looked at the two other turtles, whom now also looked wide-eyed at him. "Guys I.. I.." Donatello swallowed.

"Class dismissed." Splinter told calmly.

Donatello didn't need to be told twice, he turned around and ran for it, out in the big main room, across it and then disappeared into the garage where the turtles knew he had his bigger building projects.

All turtles looked after Donnie, in completely silence, for a moment just standing there.

"HAH!" Mikey suddenly laughed. "Raph got beaten by Donnie!" he exclaimed.

"Did not!" Raphael snorted.

Even Leo couldn't help but smile slightly. "You sort of were." He told.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Raphael hissed annoyed. "No disrespect to Donnie, but you very well know he is the weakest fighter out of all four of us! He has never even come close to hitting me before!"

"I thought you said you were just very tired today." Mikey pointed out in a blink.

"It was an excuse you idiot." Raphael muttered.

"So he really did beat you?" Mikey asked only to make Raphael hiss.

"Guys, calm down." Leonardo tried. "I think we are missing the most important thing here." He pointed out, making the two other turtles look at him. "What's up with Donnie? He is not acting like himself."

Splinter exhaled. "Every-one can succumb to pressure." He at last told. "Has Donatello been under particular pressure lately?" he asked the turtles.

"Don't know really." Raph shrugged.

Splinter frowned slightly at the turtles.

"It's true sensei!" Leonardo told the tall rat. "None of us have any idea why he is acting like this."

"Very well then." Splinter exhaled. "Remember to give your brother some space now, and take good care." He told.

"Hai sensei." Leonardo nodded.

* * *

"Ah for the love of!" Donatello hissed as he waved his hand. "Work, dammit _work!_ He shouted as he kicked the go-cart he was working on, only to hiss loudly as he jumped on one food, holding the other in his hand as he hissed.

"Forgive me my intrusion, I know little of these things, but this does not seem to be your usual way to go about creating machines."

Donatello looked up and exhaled. "Sensei." He shook his head. "No it isn't. It's just.. I can't even think." He muttered annoyed leaning against the go-cart. "This stupid thing!" he hissed.

"Donatello, that is not the kind of languet we use." Splinter lectured a little sternly.

"Hai sensei." Donatello muttered. "Sorry."

That did make Splinter loose his stern air as he shook his head. "Have you tried meditating, it may clear your mind." Splinter offered in a much milder voice as he stepped closer.

"You know I don't really do that meditation thing unless you make us do it." Donatello glanced up at Splinter. "I just never caught it, and I don't think I would today."

"We can all meditate in our own way, what-ever brings you tranquillity." Splinter lectured. "Look at Mikey, he cannot ever obtain the clearance needed when sitting still, he needs a focus in form of an object, a physical movement to concentrate on." Splinter glanced out of the opening where he could barely skim Michelangeo, whom looked like he was break-dancing with completely closed eyes, and strangely looking much more relaxed than usual as he performed what should have been more difficult movements, but the young turtle seemed to almost flow in that way, Donatello saw it to, as Splinter reached for a screw-driver and handed it to Donatello. "Ask yourself, what do you need to get rid of all frustrations and obtain tranquillity?"

Donatello sighed as he took the screwdriver. "I tried Sensei, but for some reason it doesn't work." He mumbled. "You see the thing is that I really can't think! It doesn't work and suddenly I get annoyed!"

"What do you usually do when things don't work out?" Splinter asked in a slight frown.

"Take another approach, map out another diagram and try again." Donatello mumbled.

"Why don't you do that then?" Splinter asked.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T!" Donatello shouted, only to first really realised he had been shouting ten seconds after, wide-eyed looking at Splinter… Donnie, had never ever shouted at Splinter ever before. "Sensei I.." Donatello swallowed.

Splinter merely shook his head as he stepped over and clapped Donatello on the shoulder as he passed the turtle. "If you have any-thing to say, you know where I am." He simply told as he existed the work-shop, going back towards his own place, up by the dojo.

* * *

But even by evening, Donnie didn't seem to have calmed down, as he passed the lair, never sitting down, never any-thing.

"DONNIE HONESTLY!" Raph shouted.

"WHAT?" Donnie hissed right back at him.

"You are as angry as I am, and as restless as Mikey!" Raph told back. "Sit down! You are making me nervous, and _tell us what is going on!" _he demanded.

_"What makes you think any-thing is going on?" _Donnie shouted back.

"You are yelling for no reason!" Leonardo injected.

"NO I DO NOT!" Donnie shouted back.

"dude, you totally do." Mikey told looking up at Donnie from where he sat on the floor.

"Tell, us, what is wrong." Leonardo asked in a urge. "Please Donnie."

"Yeah, what is wrong?" Raph asked.

"You nagging me all the time is going on my nerves!" Donatello hissed. "ALL OF YOU! Stop nagging me!" he hissed.

"But Donnie we." Leonardo tried but was cut off.

"Just leave me alone!" Donatello sneered storming towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Leonardo yelled after him.

"Out-side!" Donatello hissed as he ran.

"_Donnie!"_ Leo was just about to run for him.

"Wait." Splinter interrupted. "Give him some space, I sense many frustrations in my son, give him the chance to gain some tranquillity for thought and clearance." He asked of Leo.

"Do you have any idea what is wrong with him?" Leonardo asked Splinter.

"Not a single clue." Splinter admitted. "How-ever I have felt the frustration build up in our Donatello gradually these last couple of days, I hope he'll find his clearance soon."

"Shouldn't we help him if some-thing is wrong?" Leonardo asked.

"We can't force help unto people whom doesn't even want it, help must always be accepted, lets wait till he comes to us." Splinter exhaled deeply.

* * *

April was sitting in her room, typing some home-work on the computer, it was starting to become rather late, but the assigment was due to the next day. "Why did I have to push it so far behind?" April asked in a tired mutter. "Stupid of me." She muttered, just as a slight knock sounded on the window. April looked up, and then her eyes widened. "Donnie?" she asked deeply surprised by the sight of the turtle standing on the other side of the glass, looking rather awkward.

Wide-eyed April went for the door and opened up to face the turtle. "Donnie what are you doing here?" she asked and looked out-side. "Are your brothers with you?"

"No it's just me, I went out-side for some air." Donatello told honestly.

"Alone?" April asked. "Donnie, you are usually smarter than that." She stated. "Hurry come in before some-one sees you." She told and Donnie climbed in so April could close the door after him. "What were you thinking?" April asked.

"I don't know, I haven't been able to think lately." Donatello. "Which is weird." He swallowed.

"Maybe being locked up in a sewer finally got to you." April muttered. "You can't stay here long, I have home-work to finish." She sighed gesturing at the computer. "Sorry."

"It's all-right April, sorry I intruded." Donatello muttered as he sat in the window frame, leaning against the wall. "I really haven't felt like myself lately." Donatello admitted to April, and truly, he didn't look good, not nearly as cocky as April was used to.

"How so?" April asked concerned.

"I don't know, I just feel so.. angry all the time, without any real reason." Donatello told. "I wonder if this is how Raph feels… I can't concentrate on my projects because it frustrates me when it doesn't go faster, can't focus on training, I feel hungry all the time and it just feels like I want to rip things apart." He told.

"And you're sure it's not because there's some-thing bothering you?" April asked.

"No.. well.. nothing more than the usual, I haven't even thought about it lately." Donatello told collecting his legs in his arms. "That makes me even more frustrated, April I think some-thing is happening to me, but I don't know what it is.. I'm scared." He at last confessed.

"Hey it's all-right." April told as she sat down in front of Donnie. "You're with me you know, nothing to be frightened of here."

"Urh I don't feel so good." Donatello gulped suddenly crumbling together.

"Have you eaten today?" April asked.

"Plenty." Donatello told. "More than I ought to."

"Then maybe that is why you don't feel so good." April pointed out.

"No I." Donatello shook his head. "I'm really sorry April, I don't know what just happened."

"It's all-right Donnie, it's all-right." April assured patiently.

"I seriously don't feel so good." Donatello gritted as he jumped down from the window, only to almost fall down as if he had lost balance, some-how looked greener than usually as he bowed. "Urgh." He gulped. "Sorry april!"

"Stop saying that and relax." April demanded as she pushed Donatello down in her bed, and then further down in a laying position. "Donnie, you are burning up." she told as she laid a hand over his head, looking at him in a throw. "Have you drunk enough water?" she asked.

"I.. I.." Donnie hissed. "For some reason I haven't been able to think at all these past few days."

"That's avoiding the question." April rolled her eyes. "I'll go get some water." she at last told and put the blanket around Donnie. "Now you rest." she told. "See if you can sleep."

"A.. April." Donnie whispered.

"Shh." April hushed and went outside, heading directly for the kitchen, where she picked up a glass and started to fill it with water.

"APRIL!"

April dropped the glass, some-how Donnies yell sounded wrong! It was just.. April didn't hesitate but ran for the door to her room, she ripped the door open only to halt in mid motion as she stood there with wide eyes and gaped. "Donnie?" she asked, in front of her was a turtle like mutant, but it was much larger than Donnie, and it was crumbling together as sweat rolled down his tendrils.

"Hurts.. so bad." The mutant growled and it was Donnies genuine voice coming out, even if in a deeper pitch. "ARGH!" he suddenly lached out and ripped Aprils bed in pieces.

"DONNIE CALM DOWN!" April yelled.

"April?" Donnie asked and suddenly he grew. "No no no!" he hissed as he held his head. "ARGH! Don't come any closer!" he demanded.

"Donnie whats?" April asked.

"ARGH!" And suddenly Donnie threw himself through the window and crashed through the glass.

"NO DONNIE!" April yelled as she ran to the balcony and saw the giant sharp toothed mutant falling all the way down on the ground, only to land on his feeds and letting out a big growling noise as he swepped citizens aside, and roared as if he was some kind of an animal. "DONNIE!" April yelled.

* * *

In the lair Leonardo was frowning as he sat in mediation position on the couch, very much copied after Splinter as he tried to think, that was when his T-phone suddenly started ringing and Leonardo frowning picked it up. "Urhm Hallo."

"LEO!" Aprils voice sounded from the other end. "Come quick! All of you!"

Raphael looked up from his comic book. "What is it?" he asked Leonardo.

"Apparently some kind of mutant monster is terrorising the city up on the streets." Leonardo replied.

"Well then, lets go!" Raphael snorted throwing his comic book aside.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, why is it always April being attacked any-way?" Raphael asked as the turtles ran over the roof tops. "Why don't we just chain her up to the wall at home, it would safe us a lot of daily bother."

"Oh come on, we are glad to help April out.. aren't we?" Mikey asked.

"By fighting a new mutant monster every second day?" Raphael asked.

"Ah come on, it's probably not that bad, we can handle it." Leonardo replied. "I'm sure it's just a.. HOLY!" The three turtles stopped up and all looked down at the menace long beneath them.

"What in the world is that thing?" Raphael asked wide-eyed as they all saw a huge drooling beast ripping trash cans aside, crashing into things and tearing it apart.

Mikey squinted his eyes. "It got a shell just like us." he pointed. "I know what it is! It's Turtle-stein!" he told gesturing at the huge thing with dripping with what looked like some sort of green fluid.

"No matter the case, turtlestein is going down! He is giving us a bad name!" Raphael yelled and jumped out from the building with his sais ready.

"Well, you heard him!" Leonardo gestured at Mikey.

"BOYAKASHAAAA!" Michelangelo yelled as he jumped down swinging his nun-chucks and landed on the big monsters back, only to be thrown aside.

"HIYA!" Leonardo as well came towards the huge monster with his swords, as well did Raphael, beating at it, evading the wild arms, and it seemed like, they might actually had a chance this time around.

"NOOOOO!"

The turtles turned around and saw April come running out of breath, then only to be beaten over their heads themselves.

"Auw!" Leonardo hissed as he had been thrown into the wall, and saw the monster turn towards April. "NO APRIL!" Leonardo shouted, just managed to block one of the monsters arms before it would have beaten April of his legs. "April what are you doing?" Leonardo hissed as he held the blades in place. "Get out of here!"

"Leo please don't hurt him!" April cried as she grabbed Leos shoulder.

"April, he is a huge nasty mutant monster." Leonardo hissed as he managed to push the arm away. "What will you have us do?" he asked and just managed to grab April to jump aside with her before the monster would have gotten to them, only for Raph to attack the monster as wel with his sais.

"RAPH STOP IT!" April yelled, just managing to distract the turtle enough so he was smacked away by the monster.

"THANKS APRIL!" Raphal grimaced as he tried to recover from the pain. "I don't know what else you would have us do, so let us just take this thing down."

"But you don't understand, that's not a monster!" April yelled pointing at the big raging beast.

"But then what is it?" Mikey asked as he evaded another hit.

"IT'S DONNIE!" April yelled. "YOU ARE FIGHTING DONNIE!"

"_WHAT!?" _all turtles turned to April with shocked face-expressions looking wide-eyed at her.

"It's Donnie." April repeated in a much more silent tone, though her eyes looked wet and desperate as she looked at them. "Some-thing happened to him!"

"Oh god the Krang gue thing!" Raphael exclaimed, only to suddenly realised he had lost his guard for a couple of seconds, and was as a result thrown away by Donnie.

"Donnie?" Leonardo asked. "Donnie, please calm down, listen to me!" he tried, but was only hit over the head for his trouble.

"LEO, what do we do?" Mikey asked hopelessly, now evading Donatello with all of his might.

"Erh, get him off the streets!" Leonardo stated rubbing his sore chin.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Raphael asked.

"The sewers! We must find a way to get him back into the sewers!" Leonardo replied.

"_HOW?" _Raphael shouted as he evaded another direct hit. "He is not exactly going to fit into a man-hole cover any-more!"

"Urh guys." At that April pointed behind them, at where Donnie previously had smashed both hands right down the ground, and smashed through the ground, leaving a big open hole directly down in the sewer.

"Oh." Leonardo blinked. "GET HIM DOWN THERE!" he shouted jumping behind the big monster, starting to press the Donatello backwards and towards the hole. "God Donnie, if that really is you I am so sorry." Leonardo bit his lip as the two other turtles came to his aid, and forced Donatello back-wards, until finally, the big mutant fell, all the way down where it landed on his back, on top of the shell.

The three turtles and April looked down the hole and witnessed, how Donatello now capture hopelessly laying on his shield, couldn't even turn around.

"Donnie." Leonardo breathed. "No." he turned to April. "What, how?" he tried.

April shook her head. "He came over for a little visit, he was upset. Then he got sick, I left to got a glass a water, when I got back, he had started to grow, into that." She told looking hopelessly down at the big monster, then she reached into her pocket, and pulled out what was obviously a torned purple bandana. "I don't know why it happened."

"I'm afraid we do." Leonardo muttered. "Donnie fell into this Krang science gue a couple of days ago, he said it was all-right but.. didn't run any tests on himself. Looks like the gue had all-ready started effecting him then."

"Poor Donnie." Mikey looked hopelessly down at the monster.

"I thought you wanted him to turn into some-kind of a monster." Raphael snorted.

"I don't really mean every-thing I say you know!" Mikey shot back, this time sounding a little sharp, which was very unlike him. "You really think I wanted this?" he asked in a way more hopeless voice, gesturing down at the monster.

Raphael silenced as he looked at Mikeys hurt face-expressions, then sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry Mikey." He muttered. "Leo, what do we do?" he at last asked.

Leo exhaled. "What can we do?" he asked. "We just need to get him home where he is safe, then think about what to do next."

* * *

It took much trouble and a lot of cunning, but the turtles succeeded to aim Donatello in the direction of the lair, mainly be being forced to hit him to turn to right places and blog the entrances as well his way back, finally they reached the last tunnel only for the monster to run straight in and start to tear the couches apart.

"OH NO!" Mikey yelled. "Not the pin-pong machine!" he exclaimed. "DONNIE CALM DOWN!"

"So we have him in here, what now genius?" Raphael snorted at Leonardo.

"Try and keep the trashing to a minimum!" Leonardo replied hopelessly.

"What is going on?" Splinter asked as he came running from another hall-way, only to stop by the sight of what happening, three of his sons hopelessly fighting against just the one monster towering over all of them.

"_Sensei!"_ Leonardo exclaimed by the sight of him. "Sensei it's.."

"I know." Splinter exhaled as his eyes never moved from the creature. "My son." He hoarsely exclaimed, then looked at the others and at last ran to their aid. "Get the chains!" he exclaimed. "I'll handle this!" he told standing in front of the creature with a raised hand.

"HAI SENSEI!" All turtles yelled simultaneously twirling around, never questioning their sensei for a second.

As the turtles had returned Splinter stood on top of the big mutant, firmly holding Donatello's arm stretched out using both his hand, but with a pained eye-expressions in his eyes, clearly it was impossible for Donatello to even move, though he did try as he sneered and bit up towards where Splinter was. "Quick, tie his wrists and ankles." Splinter demanded.

"But Sensei." Mikey tried. "It's Donnie."

"I don't like doing this either, but it's so he wont hurt himself or us." Splinter told firmly. "We must keep him out of harms way until we find out what happened." And finally all the turtles did as they were told "Firmly." Splinter instructed sharply. "He mustn't escape!"

At last as they had all done as was told, Splinter jumped off the mutant, only for the mutant to immediately start to roar and struggle to get out, and the rest stood in a safe arms reach from him, but all looking painful at him.

"My son." Splinter barely whispered, as Donatello's claws almost brushed his clothes, but not quite, they couldn't reach.

"Donnie." Leo swallowed.

"God no." April sniffed, she had wisely stayed in the background for the time being, and now slowly stepped forward.

"I don't know what to." Mikey swallowed.

"How?" Raphael asked. "Why? Why did that happen?" he asked gesturing at Donatello. "Donnie please! Bro can't you hear us?"

"Please try and calm down." Splinter spoke to the mutant. "Listen to our voices, we are all so very concerned." He asked. "Donatello."

But the creature didn't seem to be able to listen.

"What.. what do we do?" Raphael asked.

"Find out what happened." Leonardo stated. "Let Donnie analyze a sample and oh.." he halted. "Erh.. not scientific approaches we erh.." he swallowed. "Lets track down the Krang, Donnie can.." he halted again. "And whom is going to see if there could possible be a cure when _Donnie isn't here?" _Leonardo hissed frustrated kicking a rock away.

Splinters eyes didn't move from Donatello as he sadly looked at the turtle. "Do any of you know what happened?" he asked.

"We think it's some Krang sciency stuff." Raphael muttered. "We tracked them down yesterday remember? Donnie fell into some red gue, we didn't tell you because we didn't think it was important, Donnie said it wasn't important."

"You must go back there and see what happened." Splinter told sternly. "See if you can find out what it was."

"Of cause Sensei, but without Donnie we can't even hack into the krangs computers! Without Donnie we don't know if we have the right samples, without Donnie we can't even analyze our finds and we wont know what to do!" Leonardo exclaimed. "Donnie I wish you would answer us." He spoke directly to the mutant whom hadn't calmed down one bit.

"God I didn't think I would miss him this much this quick." Raphael murmered rubbing his eyes.

"We need some-one else to be our technical support before we go in, but who?" Leonardo asked.

"Urh." This time it was April whom spoke and all the turtles turned to her with questioning eyes. "I'm not.. as smart as Donnie." April confessed. "But I do know the basics of his works, I can handle simple computer programmes and robotics."

"Can you analyze a sample of gue, and a sample of Donnie?" Leonardo asked April.

"Erh.. Superficially." April hesitated.

"April, not to pressure you but." At that moment Leonardo stood in front of the girl, and gently took both her shoulders to capture her eyes and look into them. "We need you to try, any-thing April, Donnie needs you to try."

"I get that." April assured. "But maybe we should bring in some help?"

"Have you any-one in mind?" Leonardo asked, still holding her shoulders.

April bit her lip. "I can only think about four persons that might would be able to help us." She told silently. "My dad, but I don't suppose we are going to find him any time soon. Then there is.. if we could find Doctor Rockwell." She looked up at Donatello.

"What, the monkey?" Rapahel asked.

At that April turned to the turtle. "He maybe look like a monkey, but he has the mind of a brilliant scientist! we all-ready know being mutated doesn't change the kind of person you are, right Sensei?" April asked looking at Splinter.

"At least in one case." Splinter acknowledged with a slight nod.

"Rockwell knows who you are, he owes us a favour, if we can find him it would be worth the shot!" April told being let go of Leonardos hands as she turned to the rest.

"But it's as you say,_ if _we can find him, we have no idea where he is." Leonardo exhaled. "What are the other two options?" he asked.

"Urh.." April swallowed. "I don't think we need to consider those, you wouldn't like them any-way."

"Try me." Leonardo asked as he folded his arms.

"urhm…" April swallowed as her eyes averted. "There's always.. Doctor Falco and Baxter Stockman." She told squinting her eyes together as if prepearing herself for the blow she knew would come.

"WHAT!?" Mikey exclaimed in a disbelieving tone. "The Rat king and Shredders lacky? Are you out of your mind?" he asked.

"Yeah seriously, are you out of your mind?" Raphael asked. "What are you thinking April?"

"I was just putting out names!" April hissed.

"Stop it!" Leonardo stated as he stepped in between April and his brothers. "Fortunately right now, we don't even need to consider it, we are just going to get those samples, have April look at them while we look for Rockwell. And then we consider if there is a desperate need."

"Why would we ever consider that?" Raphael asked. "Asking those two nut-jobs is not an option!"

"Raph." Leonardo sighed and then gestured at Donnie, his eyes not leaving the red bandaned turtle. "We must figure this out and quick, we can't let Donnie stay like this."

"Oh.." Raphael looked at the wild beast. "Right.." he muttered as he averted his eyes. "Lets go find some krang."

"Remember to take me with you!" April stated running after Raphael.

"No way!" Raphael hissed.

Leonardo sighed as he stepped up to his brother. "We need to her figure out the computer systems of the Krang, she might find some valuable information." He reminded Raphael.

"Oh, this is just getting better and better aint it?" Raphael asked.

"Normally it would have been pretty sweet to try and have April come along." Mikey pointed out. "But.." he glanced at Donatello.

"I'm not replacing him or any-thing, so don't worry, we'lll get him back." April assured laying a hand on the young turtles shoulder.

"Sensei." Leonardo turned to Splinter. "What will you do?" Leonardo asked.

In response Splinter sat down in mediations position, right in front of Donatello, mere inches from where Donatello could touch him, and he tried, but didn't reach. "I will stay here where Donatello can sense my presence, he might calm down, and then I do not wish for him to be alone." Splinter told as he closed his eyes. "I will try and reach out to him, see if I can make his chi emerge."

Leonardo nodded and then turned to the other turtles. "Lets go." He told as they all left Splinter whom didn't look like he was going to leave his sons side.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Donatello, Donatello. Can you hear me? Please my son, where are you? Please answer me. Donatello." the voice had been calling like that for a good while, it sounded like a far-off faint echo in deep darkness. Like it was coming from a place very very far away.. and so far no one had answered it. But that didn't make the voice stop as it searched in the darkness. "Donatello, can you sense my presence? please return, listen to me."  
_

_"Sen… Sensei?"_

_"My son!"_

_"Sensei where are you? I can't see you!" Donatello felt scared, he twirled around the spot, looked in all directions, but he couldn't see a thing, it was completely dark. "Where am I?" he asked. _

_"It seems you are trapped, some-where in your subconscious, but the important thing for now is that you are there, we haven't lost you!" Splinters voice sounded as a far off echo, and it sounded very relieved. _

_"Sensei I'm scared!" Donatello admitted in a yell. "It's so dark. I can't see a thing! And it looks like there's nothing at all around me. I don't know where I am!" _

_"It's all-right Donatello, it's all-right, try and focus on my voice. If you can, try and follow it." Splinter asked in a soft tone. _

_"I can't, I don't know what direction your voice is coming from, it's like it's coming from all directions at the same time." Donatello told."I'm lost! I can't get out!"  
_

_"Please calm down Donatello, don't be scared." Splinters voice sounded, suddenly sounding more faint, as if Splinter was moving away, and that only scared Donatello even more, because if Splinter left, he would be all alone. _

_"Father!" Donatello yelled. "Father don't go, where are you?!"_

_"I'm right here, I haven't left." Splinters voice sounded, but now it was so very faint, almost a whisper. "You'll have to let me in of your own free will to hear me, don't be scared Donatello, don't be.." and suddenly Splinters voice was gone, and there was absolutely silence. _

_"FATHER!" Donatello yelled running forward, but as he couldn't see he only ended up tripping, and had no idea where he was headed as he yelled. "FATHER!" _

Splinter opened his eyes, Donatello's emotions had been so strong that he had been pushed out, and now in front of him, the remaining physical form of Donatello seemed to be more angry than ever as he fought against the chains and shackles while roaring loudly.

It wasn't because the beast was blood-thirsty though, he was just very very scared and didn't understand what was happening, Splinter could sense the emotion all over the place, he had sensed it when Donatello had first come back to the lair. "You are not entirely lost, that's what is important." Splinter sternly assured his son. "You are in there, please calm down so you can come back to us. Your brothers need you Donatello, come back!"

But the beast didn't seem to understand words as he kept fighting against his chains, occasionally snapping after Splinter.

But Splinter refused to move, he sat completely still looking sternly at the monster... whom he knew was not a monster at all, just his scared confused son in a very bad situation. "I'm here Donatello." Splinter told in a very soft voice. "I'm right here next to you, I promise."

* * *

"Are you hanging on all-right?" Raphael asked as April was clinging to the turtles shell. Because April couldn't move as fast as the turtles, or climb as good as them.. or jump as far as them. She had been reduced to clinging onto Raphaels back as if her life dependent on it. As it sort of did as Raphael jumped from roof top to roof top.

"No." April answered honestly as she hang on with squinted eyes. "Please tell me we are there soon." She asked. "My arms feel like they are breaking off."

"Well, wish granted." Leonardo told as they all halted. "We are here." He told looking right in front of him.

"What, that old apartment building?" April asked as she let go of Raphaels shell to drop down on the roof.

"What did you think it was? A big alien empire with a sign on it saying Krang empire?" Raph asked. "Yeah, cause the police wouldn't notice that, I doubt they are _that _stupid."

"Honestly, just wait till you are inside." Leonardo told. "Mikey." He gestured.

"On it." Michelangelo told as he swung a grabbling hook and threw it at the other building where it attached itself.

"Ladies first." Leonardo invited at the long string suspended in mid-air.

"What am I supposed to do, walk over on it?" April asked aghasted.

"If you feel like it." Raph shrugged. "Though usually we just crawl." He told.

Leonardo sighed. "April you don't have to, if you don't think you can, you can just hang unto me while I crawl over, I just assumed Splinter had trained you enough so you would be able to do this."

"I can do this!" April assured. "I can.. urh.." she glanced down suddenly feeling a little dizzy, then swallowed and stepped forward, to grab the line with both her hands, then wrapped her legs around it, and let her self drop down so she hang from the rope.

"Erh April." Leonardo hesitated as April started to crawl.

"WHAT?" April hissed.

"I seriously would advice you to not close your eyes." Leonardo told as April crawled.

"Look, you do this ninja stuff your way _and I do it my way!" _April hissed as she kept crawling, only then to almost drop and scream as a big vibration happened on the line. "ARGH, WHAT'S HAPPENING?" april yelled.

"Raph is also crawling." Leonardo told.

"WHAT? What about waiting till I am done?" April asked.

"Have you any idea how long that would take if we all crawl separately? Just crawl April." Raphael hissed.

"okay, just-keep-moving-just-keep-moving-just-keep-moving." April hissed as she still with squinted eyes crawled forward. "AUW!" she hissed as April bummed her head towards some-thing.. the opposite building.

"See that's why we don't crawl with closed eyes." Raphael snorted.

April opened her eyes and looked up, to realise Raphael was all-ready standing on the roof-top over her. "How did you?" April asked confused.

"Ninja, up we go." Raphael told as he he grabbed Aprils arm and dragged her up, only for Leo and Mikey to jump up as well, and mikey to make one pull in the line to free the hook from the ended in, to hail in the line.

April felt sick. "How did you know that thing wouldn't have come loose while we were climbing on it?" she asked.

"we didn't." Raphael smirked as he walked past April, making her feel like she was almost fainting.

"He's kidding April." Leonardo assured padding her on the arm walking past her.

"Trust me, I'm a professional with the hook." Mikey smirked.

"Why on earth is Mikey the one in charge of grabbling hooks?" April asked wide-eyed.

"You don't trust my skills?" Mikey asked with a lifted eye-brow.

"Erh.." April halted.

"Gee, have a little faith April." Mikey asked. "Life a little!"

"See that's the thing." April replied. "I wanna life!"

"Then we better hurry up." Leonardo sighed as he lowered a rope into a window. "And be silent." He told as he himself started to climb down.

Soon all four teenagers found themselves in a hall-way, and Leonardo signalled the group to go to the right, they all moved in silence, until at last they found a door to the computer room.

"You stay up against this wall." Leonardo instructed April. "And you three, on three." He whispered, but didn't count, simply counted down with his three fingers, where after the turtles barged into the room.

April couldn't see what happened in there, but she could hear a lot of noise, metal falling down on the floor and one battle-cry of "Boyakasha." Before it all silenced and Leonardo's had popped out. "Come on in." he invited April.

Slowly April stepped in, only to wide-eyed look at the big room. "Wow." April breathed looked around.

"And here's the computer, begin hacking in!" Leonardo presented April with… a completely alien looking machine thing.

"Donnie managed to hack into that?" April asked absolutel baffled. "How!?"

"He used that thing." Mikey told pointing at a board.. which seemed absolutely blank to April, it was nothing more than a black shining plate really. "Let me by-pass it for you." Mikey smirked crunching his fists, before hammering his hands down on the blank plate, opening up a screen with lots of words on it. "There we go, you're welcome." He told.

The turtles blinked at Mikey. "That's how Donnie did it." He smiled vaguely at them. "Don't know what he did after that though." he then admitted as he frowned slightly.

"Oh god this is going to be more difficult than I thought." April swallowed stepping up to the computer, tryingly touching the blank plate, and did indeed get reactions for it.

"Donnie could do it." Raphael told.

"ONE!" April hissed very sharply at Raphael. "I am _not_ Donnie, like you three I don't exactly own his over-blown intellect! _two _this is alien technology we are talking about! Even a genius would have a hard time here. And three!" at that April starred dead cold at Raphael, not backing down as she looked into his eyes. "If you want to do this, you can be my guest." She told gesturing at the machine.

"Erh.." Raphael halted.

"Honestly some-times it's like you are taking Donnie for granted." April murmured turning to the machine, starting to play with the plate and press buttons. "What would you do without him always fixing things for you?" she asked pressing yet another bottom. "And he never complaints either, just fix's all your technical problems all alone." She muttered.

"That's not fair!" Raphael hissed. "Donnie knows he is needed, it goes without saying."

"Does it?" April asked. "That's not what he rants to me about when I actually _help_ him with _your_ science problems."

"That's enough." Leonardo demanded. "We are all stressed out and worried for Donnie, be profesioanl, Raph." He asked. "Give April space, and please apologies, we need you two to be level-headed now."

Raphael exhaled. "Sorry, I just miss that blunder-head." He muttered.

April as well sighed deeply. "It's all-right, I also just really _really_ wish he was here, he would know what to do." She muttered.

"Good then." Leonardo nodded. "Thanks, now Raph can stay here with April while I and Mikey go out to see if we can collect some samples, all-right?" he asked.

The other teenagers in the room nodded, and soon after that Leonardo and Mikey headed out of the door.

April worked with the computer in silence, pushing buttons, frowning looking at the computer screen. "Come-on come-on." She hissed. "Work you stupid computer work!" April hissed as she at last kicked it. "Stupid alien technology."

Raphael lifted an eye-brow. "Having trouble?" he asked.

"You can still feel free to take over if you feel like it!" April hissed.

"I'm good." Raphael told. "Thanks for doing this by the way, you didn't really have to." He told.

"Are you kidding me? You are my friends, Donnie is my friend." April told her eyes never leaving the computer screen. "Of cause I want to help when I can." She told. "Beside you all-ready saved me plenty of times. Only seems fair that I return the favor." She mumbled clicking another button. "mostly I just want Donnie to be okay." April admitted.

For some more time there was silence as April worked.

"Is it true?" Raphael suddenly asked.

"What is?" April asked without looking up.

"Are we taking Donnie for granted? Is he angry at us?" Raphael asked.

April exhaled as she stopped working at the buttons for a moment, closing her eyes. "He gets annoyed from time to time." She admitted. "He often ends up venting when it's just the two of us working on some project." She told, then opened her eyes and continued working. "but don't take it to hard, you are brothers, you were always together. He would never really hate you I am sure of it. I also always get annoyed by my own family, that is how family works. You are so familiar with each other, know each other so well, every single little habit or embarrassing secrets.. it becomes easier to vent or being annoyed, pointing to flaws, at the same time as forgetting how important every-body is, because you are so used to the people just being there. But they are also the people most important, the people that matters." She told a little sadly."I often ended up being so annoyed at my dad when he stayed up all night to work on some project, or for being such a messy head. I did get so annoyed that I some-times forgot how much he means to me, that's what happens when you walk up and down each other every single day... Now I just miss him. I wish I could spend the entire day being annoyed by his mess, or help him out with a project."

"He really likes you, you know." Raphael muttered. "Donnie I mean, I mean we like you to, you are practically family, but Donnie really _really _likes you."

April exhaled. "I know." She told.

"so erh.. how do you feel about him?" Raphael asked.

"I don't know, it's really complicated." April bit her lip. "You guys are like brothers to me, all of you. I don't want to mess that up."

"Don't say that to Donnie, that would really mess him up bad." Raphael told silently averting his eyes.

April didn't answer but sighed sounding very exhausted before she pressed a button and a new screen came up. "Hey." She whispered. "I got some-thing!"

"What?" Raphael asked stepping up to have a look, only to be faced with multiple numbers and letters. "Okay I seriously have no idea what that means." He told.

"It's chemical reactions formulas, it's how mutations works." April told. "It's about how to fuse things together! Like your mutations where two different species of DNA are fused together!"

"Erh.." Raphael blinked. "You are talking Donnie, I don't understand Donnie, can we use it for some-thing?" he asked.

"I'm not an expert, I don't know what half of it means." April replied. "But at least it's some-thing." She sighed pulling out a T-phone, to start taking pictures of the screen.

* * *

"Got the sample!" Leonardo triumphed holding up a vial now holding the red gue. "Now lets hurry back."

"And you're sure you didn't touch any-thing?" Mikey asked.

"For the time number million, I made sure! I have no intention of mutation any further thank you." Leonardo stated.

"It's just that it would be really awkward if you became a raging beast to." Mikey told in a shrug. "I mean then two brains of our operation would be lacking."

"Yeah, leaving you and Raph to fix it sure seems like a terrible idea." Leonardo commented in a role of his eyes.

"Exactly!" Mikey exclaimed. "Glad you can see it my way!"

"Come on, lets get out of here." Leonardo exhaled as he stepped forward, only to almost ramble into a big… very very big.. Krang droid.

Slowly Leonardo looked up.

"The creatures known as the turtle is not allowed to be at this place, I will do away with this creature now as a turtle, I will do away by eradicate it." The droid spoke looking down on Leonardo.

"Oh nuts." Leonardo swallowed.

* * *

"Do you have all you need yet?" Raphael asked April.

"I'm not sure, I don't even know what I got, and there's so much material on this computer!" April exclaimed. "I don't know what mutagen is what, how half of these formulas work or what I actually need!"

"God I miss Donnie." Raphael hissed.

"How do you think I feel!?" April asked. "I just gotta collect more material!"

Suddenly two turtles burst into the room.

"No time, gotta run!" Leonardo exclaimed, grabbing Aprils arm on his way and dragged her with them.

"WOAH!" April exclaimed as they all ran for the exist, she didn't get to register much before they stood on top of the building. "Urh.. what now guys, I don't see how we have the time to climb unto the next building."

With that Leonardo smirked, and easily picked April up in his arms. "Fear not my fair lady, for we know no fear, and no harm shall come to you in our presence!"

"Dude." Raphael looked at Leonardo. "That was literately painful, just go ahead and jump wont you?" he asked.

"Wait what?" April asked.

"Hold on." Leonardo smirked as he held to April and then.. jumped.

April screamed all the way down, even as Leonardo landed safely on the balcony, only to take another jump further down.

"I-don't-wanna-die-I-don't-wanna-die-I-don't-wanna-die." April cried out with squinted eyes as she held unto Leonardo with all of her might.

"And I thought you were going to be a konuich." Leonardo smirked.

"I AM!" April exclaimed looking up at Leonardo. "I am just not ready to jump off roof tops yet."

"How about down in some sewers?" Leonardo asked.

"That I have actually become used to handle." April told.

"Well." Leonardo sat her down on the ground. "Go ahead." He told ripping off a manhole cover.

April sighed. "At what point in my life did stuff like this become normal to me?" she asked.

"Ah come on, you know you wouldn't want it any other way." Leonardo smirked.

April shook her head as she jumped down, followed by three other turtles before Raphael at last, put the manhole cover in place after them.


	4. Chapter 4

As the turtles re-entered the lair, they were all faced with the same picture. Splinter didn't look like he had moved as much as an inch, as he sat in front of the raging Donnie creature, looking directly at the mutant in a intense stare without flinching.

"Sensei." Leonardo tried to carefully address the rat without startling him.. all though he should have known, Splinter had never ever startled as he could sense any person coming a mile away.

"I see you succeeded in your mission." Splinter spoke, without even looking at them, just looking intensely at Donnie.

"We found the gue and some computer files." Leonardo confirmed.

"I'll go work on it right away." April told, hoisting her back-pack with the sample in it and her T-phone. "See if I can find some-thing out."

"Wait." Splinter asked, making April halt surprised. "Before you begin, would you please speak a few words to Donatello?" he asked.

April blinked.

"It was only very brief, but I managed to reach him." Splinter told as he closed his eyes. "Your brother is lost within that form, but he _is _in there. Briefly he heard me, maybe it would become easier for him to come through if he can hear your voices as well."

"Urh.." April halted. "Okay." She told a little hesitantly. "Urhm.. Donnie." She spoke as she stepped closer to her mutated friend.

Immediately Donatello turned around so his big glowing eyes were straight at April and he roared making April jump in fright. "Donnie you startled me." She gasped for air. "It's okay Donnie you know it's okay." She assured. "We are going to help you, you'll find a way out of there I promise." April told.

The beast looked at April, looking as big and nasty as ever, but strangely enough.. it seemed like it had some-what calmed down, the other turtles stepped up behind April, as if to protect her from potential danger.

"Donnie I know you are just scared and confused because you have no idea what is going on, but you aren't alone, we are right here next to you." April spoke.

The mutant let out a sound, some-thing that sounded like a pathetic roar calling for some-one.

"Listen to April Donnie." Leonardo tried. "We just want you safe all-right? And we are doing every-thing we can."

"Donnie, what-ever they say I actually didn't want this okay?" Mikey asked. "I want you to say stuff I don't understand again.. because it's so sciency not because you are just roaring."

At that, Donnie seemed to grow more frustrated as he roared.

"Shh." April assured. "It's okay Donnie, it's okay." She told stepping closer.

"April no!" Raphael grabbed her shoulder. "He is dangerous." He told.

"Raphael please, I think it's fine." April told brushing his hand of.

"Let her." Splinter asked softly as he sat with closed eyes. "April always had a very special rare gift, her natural gift of sensing energy and beings was pronounced from day one." He told, and the hidden meaning was clear, trust her on this.

The turtles kept their breath as April stepped closer, reaching a hand forward, and then at last… placed it on Donatello's fore-head.

April squinted her eyes ready to jump away, but nothing happened, finally April looked down and saw the huge beast looking up at her as her hand rested on his forehead. "Hah." April exhaled relieved. "That wasn't so bad." She smiled, gently padding Donnie.

"Donnie." Leonardo smiled as he as well stepped towards his brother, only for Donatello to suddenly raise up and roar wildly making April scream and jumped away, moments before Donatello would have slashed her.

"April are you all-right?" Raphael asked worried.

"Yeah I'm, I'm fine." April breathed from where she sat on the floor, had landed there as she had dodged Donnies attack.

"Nice going Leo." Raphael glared at his brother.

"Hey I just wanted to help." Leonardo defended himself.

"Stop it, more tumult will just upset your brother." Splinter barged sternly, still looking at Donatello. "You did well, you made him calm down, and now I believe you all have things to do." He told.

"Right." Leonardo exhaled. "April you know where Donnies lab is and where his computers are." He told and April nodded turning around to run for the lab. "And guys, we have a monkey to find."

"He is not a monkey he is a brilliant scientist!" April shouted from where she had disappeared into Donnies lab.

"Technically he is a brilliant scientist _and _a monkey." Michelangelo pointed out.

"Lets just go find him." Raphael muttered annoyed. "And Donnie, hang in there." He addressed the raging beast. "Don't grow another half a meter or some-thing crazy like that, our lair walls aint strong enough for that."

The beast snorted.

"Lets go." Leonardo gestured.

* * *

A long time went past, there were few sounds down in the lair, Splinter didn't move and inch, and the loudest sounds was from when Donatello fought with all of his might to get out of a chains.. but as it happened, he did pass out from sheer exhaustion and landed on the floor with a hopeless animal like look in the eyes, yet still Splinter didn't move.

Lots of clicking sounded from Aprils work-shop, things scrambling and April groaning as she rubbed her eyes.

She didn't even seem to notice as a person entered the work-shop, in fact.. April was deeply surprised when all of a sudden she saw a ball of steaming hot rice standing right at her work-table.

Confused April looked around, before she caught eye of Splinter whom stood there.

"You need to maintain your strength." Splinter pointed out. "If you are tired or starving, it will affect your mind." He told pointing at his head.

April yawned as suddenly her stomach growled, and she felt how hungry she was. "Thanks Sensei." April smiled vaguely.

"I also believe you need to be at school in two hours." Splinter pointed out.

"Oh no, I forgot about the essay." April rubbed her eyes sounding deeply exhausted. "I didn't manage to finish it, I just need to." April turned to the computer only to feel a hand on her shoulder.

"You have all-ready helped us greatly April, eat, see if you can get just a little sleep, go to your school and come back, little will have changed." Splinter assured.

"I rather call in sick." April admitted. "I want to stay here and work."

"And what would your aunt say about that?" Splinter asked sternly. "She'll ask questions, and you all-ready know you can't afford that."

"All-right, all-right." April muttered reaching for the bowl of rice and started to eat. "But I'll be back the moment school is over!" she stated her mouth suddenly stuffed with rice so she could barely speak.

"Of cause, and things will be just as you left them." Splinter assured. "Remember though to go home and get your lap-top so you can finish your own home-work, speak with your aunt so she has seen you today, with her own eyes that is very important don't just call her, and tell her that you merely got out of bed early today, and decided to take a run before going to school. If you plan to stay here another night, tell her you are staying with a friend. And do please remember to eat."

April rolled her eyes. "Is it my own luck that I got to know you right after my _first _father got kidnapped?" she asked. "Am I just that lucky and special? That I shall suffer twice?"

Splinter smiled amused as he reached over and turned off the computer screen, effectively stopping April from working any-more, then lightly placed a paw on her shoulder as he passed her. "If you are not going to take good care of yourself, then what?" he asked in a slight assuring smile before letting go and continue on his way out. "I will make sure you are awake so you can leave half an hour before school."

April shook her head as she ate her rice, shortly after that she glanced down in the lair and wasn't surprised at all to see Splinter sitting right in front of Donatello, at the exactly same spot as before, now merely holding a cup of tea.

Splinter, the big master ninja and ridiculously disciplined sensei had to be the most impossible father in the history of fathers, April noted a little amused.. but then her amused smile faltered as she glanced at Donatello. Whom still didn't seem like he would calm down at all, unless he was very exhausted.

* * *

"Donnie would always be the one sitting with the computer." Mikey muttered sadly as he laid flat on his stomach on top of the building.

Leonardo was sitting with his lap-top clicking away.

"We are aware of that." Raphael snorted as he rolled his eyes.

"Quiet I am trying to concentrate." Leonardo murmured.

"Donnie was the one whom would always say that." Mikey muttered.

"Oi." Raphael rolled his eyes. "Perhaps you should do some-thing useful and call April on the T-phone, see if she has figured some-thing out."

"Donnie build this T-phone." Mikeys lip quivered as he held the T-phone in front of him. "Designed it and build it, then gave it to us as a gift."

"Okay so don't call her." Raphael snorted.

"I got some-thing!" Leonardo shouted.

"And that computer to! Donnie found it and fixed it!" Mikey exclaimed pointing at it.

Now even Leonardo looked annoyed at Mikey. "_All_ our technical gear is some-thing Donnie made." He reminded the smaller turtle.

"Not all of it." Raphael injected. "No wait." He frowned rubbing his chin. "No it's all of it, my bad." He shrugged.

"Wauw." Leonardo blinked looking out in the air. "I think we really have been taken him for granted. Urh any-way." He shook his head. "According to this news-paper site, they did find a wild monkey running amok in the streets a few months back."

"You think it's him?" Raphael asked.

"I don't know, but it's worth a try, how many monkeys does run wild in the city?" Leonardo asked.

"urhm let me see." Leonardo squinted his eyes as he made several clicks. "oh.. urhm." He swallowed. "Looks like we are going to the zoo." He admitted. "Now I feel bad, we should have checked up on him sooner."

"Look, there are limits to what we can do, we just need to keep ourselves safe." Raphael exhaled. "Rockwell left us, so we could only assume he had some sort of a plan."

"Donnie always had plans." Mikey muttered.

Annoyed Raphael exhaled. "Lets just go, Mikey is making _me _depressed now." He told.

"Big, over complicated plans Raph hates, and I don't understand." Mikey continued. "And float charges, and apps and."

"Come on knucklehead!" Raphal snorted picking Michelangelo up, throwing him over the shoulder.

"And I wouldn't understand a word of it, and he would call me dumb, and then he would mess up because it's to over complicated, then he would make a new plan." Mikey continued as he was lifted away.

"The sooner we get this fixed the better." Raphael hissed.

"Agreed." Leonardo replied walking behind him.

* * *

"Here we are." Leonardo whispered as they sat up in the ventiliation shaft of the indoors zoo, the place where they kept ill animals.

"So question, which one is supposed to be our monkey?" Raphael asked.

Leonardo squinted his eyes at several cages with the same species of monkey, some monkeys looked extremely energetic, tumbling around, eating this, some looked very relaxed and comfortable just leaning back and then there was. "There." Leonardo whispered pointing.

There was one single monkey, whom didn't look comfortable at all, but was pressing himself up against the bars, wrapping his arms around himself as if he tried to make himself look smaller or less exsposed.

"And we are still not feeling well today Chimpie?" A female zoo keeper in a white coat asked as she bowed towards that monkey that looked up at her. "You don't want to play? Or be in the company with the others? They might cheer you up."

And the monkey.. actually shook his head.

The woman frowned lightly. "It's odd the way you shake your head of me so often, is it a tick?" she asked in a soft voice, only to make the monkey shake his head again, then muttered some sounds, which weren't understandable. "I see not feeling well." The woman sighed reaching in between the bars then padded him on the head. "We must find out what's wrong with you so you can get better all-right?" she asked.

The woman made a little more work, then left the room.

"Quick!" Leonardo gestured making them all jump down. "Doctor Rockwell!" he skipped to the cage.

The monkey looked up and looked wide-eyed at Leonardo.

"Erh hey.. Okay this is a little strange." Leonardo took a deep breath. "Are you Doctor Rockwell?" he asked.

The Monkey blinked, then slowly nodded.

"Oh thank god." Leonardo exhaled. "Look I know this seems a little strange, but we really need your help. You have exsperience with Krang sciense don't you?" he asked.

Rockwell looked at him with eyes that told he didn't understand a thing.

"Urhm, Ooze, you've exsperimented on Ooz." Leonardo tried, but to the same effect.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "That stuff that turned you into a monkey, it's all glowy and green and stuff."

At last the monkey seemed to light up as he nodded in understanding.

"Good, erhm, if we let you out, will you come with us freely?" Leonardo asked. "We really badly need your help, please help us."

The monkey nodded at ones, pointing at the lock.

"On it." Raphael hammering his sais down on the lock, springing it open.

At ones Rockwell jumped out, almost pushing himself past Raphael in his haste to come out, then stood by the other end of the room breathing as he looked at the cage.

"So come-on, lets go." Leonardo asked. "Quick, before she gets back." He asked as he jumped up grabbing the hole they had jumped put of.

Only for Rockwell to turned around.

"Doctor what are you doing, we gotta go." Leonardo told, but Rockwell continued to the other wall to finally grab one of the lab-coats that hang on the hallstand and put it on, then proceeded to one of the desks, where he found multiple pair of glasses in the drawer, he tried two of them on only to take them off again, before settling on a third pair, turning to the turtles now wearing lab-coat and classes.

"Well to his credits, it's much more difficult seeing him as only a monkey now." Raphael admitted. "He looks all doctor-like in that lab-coat." he smirked.

"Donnie has a lab-coat." Mikey muttered.

"Shut up." Raphael replied, just as food-steps sounded.

"She's coming back, quick lets go!" Leonardo demanded pulling himself up, and was quickly followed by the turtles and even the monkey, putting the gitter back in place, just in time for the woman to return with a cup of coffee, which she dropped the oment her eyes landed on the wide open cage. "Chimpie!?" she exclaimed and turned around. "Where's Chimpie!?"

"Chimpie?" Raphael asked as the four mutants crawled, only for Rockwell to turn his head around and send him a look, that was really annoyed and told every-thing. "Urh.. why wasn't it Mikey who asked that question?" Raphael ended up asking himself.

"Donnie would have been busy asking Chimpie all sorts of questions now." Mikey muttered.

"Oh." Raphael remembered. "This day just keeps getting better doesn't it?"

* * *

_"Why are you so far away Sensei?" Donatello asked. _

_"I'm not far away." Splinters voice replied. "I'm right next to you." _

_"No, you are getting further and further away." Donatello replied as he crumbled together, holding his knees in his arms. "So are the others." _

_"But you did sense them didn't you?" Splinter asked. _

_"Where are they? I thought I heard them but then they were gone." Donatello muttered. _

_"They are trying to find a rope for you, so we can pull you out." Splinter explained in a very patient voice. _

_"Why does it have to be so dark in here, I hate that I can't see a thing." Donatello hissed squinting his eyes. _

_"My son, remember what I taught you about the dark? That it is your best friend, I taught you have to move in it with elegance, and sense your surroundings in spite of the dark." Splinter replied. "Can you do that now?" he asked. _

_"No." Donatello replied. "Because beside you.. there is nothing in here, it's all empty there's nothing to sense." _

_"Then focus on me." Splinter replied. "Focus." _

_"I'm trying!" Donatello hissed. "I really am!"_

_"Then continue Donatello!" Splinter reprimanded sternly. "Don't give in, focus!"_

_"I CAN'T!" _


	5. Chapter 5

"See the Krangs are from this other dimension called Dimension X and they made the Ooze, which is what turns people into monsters. What was it Donnie used to say?" Leonardo asked.

"That it fuses DNA." Raphael replied in a tired sigh as they wandered down the sewer, trying to explain it all to Rockwell, whom couldn't even ask questions himself, but looked intensely on Leonardo through his glasses any-way.

Leonardo nodded. "Donnie is really the one whom knows of this stuff, and that's the problem, you see he is the problem." He tried to explain Rockwell. "He is our brother you see, he used to be exactly like us."

"Meaning, he used to be half turtle half human like us." Raphael muttered a little annoyed.

"Yeah, some-thing like that. You actually saw him Doctor.. and beat him up. He was the one of us whom first met you while he walked with April. And then beat Doctor Falco" Leonardo remembered.

Rockwell blinked, then looked a little embarrassed as he nodded, seemingly understanding.

"But he is not himself any-more and that's the problem." Leonardo tried. "And now he's.." a big roar sounded through the sewer system. "Apparently he is not all that happy."

The turtles started running, as well did Rockwell, until at last they rounded a corner and came into the lair, to witness Splinter whom still sat in front of Donatello, and Donatello looking like he had grown extra frustrated.

Rockwell halted behind them looking wide-eyed at the beast.

"My sons." Splinter spoke without moving his eyes from Donatello. "Could some of you please step closer and talk a little to your brother, he feels anxious that there is little to sense down here."

"Would that help? Us talking to him?" Raphael asked.

"I believe it would." Splinter told as he stood up and turned around, the looked at Rockwell, whom wide-eyed looked back at him. "And that is Doctor Rockwell I presume?" he asked.

"Hai Sensei." Leonardo told.

"You honour us with your presence doctor Rockwell." Splinter told as he bowed for the doctor in common Japanese greeting.

Slowly Rocwell stepped closer to Splinter, wide-eyed looking up at him as Splinter stood quite a bit taller than the Doctor.

"As you can see, our two situations are not to dissimilar." Splinter told. "It seems that it was the same kind of mutagen that was behind our transformations."

Rockwells head felt a little askew as he looked questionable at Splinter.

"Yes, I to was originally just an ordinary human being." Splinter told. "My name is Hamato Yoshi, though people call me Splinter, you've all-ready met my sons." He gestured at the turtles. "I should probably mention that I adopted them, as they were originally turtles, whom touched the ooze and got fused with my human DNA, while I as a human was fused with the rat DNA I had last been in contact with."

Rockwell exhaled as he averted his eyes, and held a hand up to his throat.

"I am not a man of science, I have no idea why you can't speak like we can." Splinter told. "But perhaps you can find that out for yourself, we can't give much, but we'll give what-ever information we have. If you just please, I must ask of you Doctor Rockwell, help my son." he asked a sliver of desperation going into Splinters voice.

Rockwell looked up at Splinter, then looked at Donatello, for a moment look at him before he hissed grabbing his head stepping backwards, letting out painful sounds.

"What is happening?" Splinter asked .

"Erh, did we mention that Rockwell in this state is highly sensitive to strong emotions, and they effect him directly?" Leonardo asked.

"Such as the pure rage that comes from there?" Raphael hissed pointing at Donatello that roared.

"Doctor, ease your mind!" Splinter stepped in and grabbed Rockwells shoulder. "Take a deep breath, control it! You are a man of logic and science are you not? Control your chi, close your eyes and with that close every-thing else out as well, and take a breath." He instructed.

Rockwell did as he was told, took a deep breath, then looked up at Splinter with surprise in his eyes.

"That's another thing I can maybe help you with." Splinter offered. "I can help you close out bad influences and energies, help you to obtain a clear mind."

Rockwell nodded, then pointed at Donatello, before he pointed back at himself and made a shrug.

"We have a computer with all the information there." Splinter pointed to Donatello's work station. "A friend of ours have all-ready worked quite a bit on it, she should be back here in a few hours and can explain some-things to you. There's a sample of the red substance that did this to Donatello there as well, it's the red substance and I doubt you want to touch it. We also have a whole container filled with Ooze, I believe Donatello is safe-keeping it in the cold unit up there."

Rockwell nodded as he walked up to the work station, looked around, looked at the microscope, the chemicals, pulled them up, arranged them on a desk, laid out papers, suddenly the place looked a lot more orderly than any of the turtles could remember having seen it, before Rockwell found two cotton sticks and walked down the work-station.

With one cotton stick, he carefully walked as close to Donatello as he could, and bowed down to dip the cotton stick in some drool on the floor.

Where-after he walked straight over to Raphael and stuffed the other cotton stick in the turtles hand.

"Erh.." Raphael looked questionable at the cotton-stick in his hand.

"I think he wants a DNA sample." Leonardo whispered.

"Why is it me whom has to give up my spit?" Raphael asked. "It's _my _spit!"

"Just give it to him." Leonardo demanded.

"All-right shesh." Raphael snorted, stuffing the cotton stick in his mouth before handing it back. "Here." He muttered.

And Rockwell didn't say a word before he returned to the work station.

"So what now?" Mikey asked.

"Now you three go to bed." Splinter stated very simply.

"But, it's morning." Mikey pointed out.

"Exactly, and you need to stay alert, off you go." Splinter demanded in a very strict voice.

"Oww, all-right." Michelangelo muttered, before stepping up to Donatello. "I'm going to sleep now Donnie, but I will be back before you know it." He addressed his extra-mutated brother directly.

"What Mikey said." Raphael replied. "We are all all-right now and set to go, you'll see." He told before at last sighing, and turning around to go to his room with Mikey. Leaving Leonardo, whom stepped up to Donnie.

"Donnie it'll be all-right." Leonardo spoke to the beast. "I _know_ you can hear me. So well, you also know we are not going to give up on you. We all miss you, very much, and are very worried." He told. "Bro, we need you here with us. So please be all-right okay?" he asked. "He can hear me right Sensei?" Leonardo asked as he turned to Splinter.

"I am quite certain he heard you." Splinter assured. "His essence may be faint, but it's there."

"How faint is it?" Leonardo asked.

"I can't say." Splinter admitted. "Unfortunately he's moving further and further away, it's getting harder to reach him. And Michelangelo, I thought I told you to go to sleep." Splinter stated looking up, and Leonardo turned around to see his little-brother having returned.

"Yeah you did." Mikey stated as he yawned. "But you didn't say where I have to sleep." He stated plummeting down on his own private big pillow, not far from them, but where Donatello could clearly see him. "You say Donnie can sense us right?" he asked. "Well, I'm staying here when I am not doing any-thing any-way." The turtle stated as he crumbled together and closed his eyes.

Then started snoring, obviously having fallen a sleep almost immediately.

Leonardo smirked amused as he shook his head. "He got you there Sensei." He told.

"Then let me give _you _clear instructions Leonardo." Splinter stated a little sternly crossing his arms. "Go to up and sleep in you _own_ bed. And don't dare to take the bed out here."

"Hai sensei." Leonardo stated a little amused rolling his eyes turning around to walk over to Michelangelo, where he picked up a blanket and spread it over the sleeping turtle. "Sleep tight bro." he smirked making sure the blanket covered all of the turtle, before he himself yawned and turned in.

* * *

When Leonardo returned again a few hours later, it felt almost weird to him to exsperince so much silence in the lair.

Rockwell was working in the lab, only few sounds escaping from the lab when he clicked on buttons or wrote on the white-board.

Donatello looked like he had fallen down due to exhausted, and breathed big shallow breaths as he laid with closed eyes.

And Splinter as usual sat in front of Donatello with closed eyes in meditations position, what was more though was that Mikey was sitting right next to Splinter, also in meditations position and with closed eyes.

Leonardo smiled lightly as he stepped forward, and then position himself on the other side of Splinter.

Splinter halfly opened his eye towards Leonardo and gave him a small look, which Leonardo responded to with a smile, until Splinter closed his eyes again and continued in silence, Leonardo doing the same, as he felt Splinter lightly laying a hand on his shoulder in re-assurance.

Suddenly another person sat himself right next to Leonardo, also in mediations position, it was Raphael. Leonardo smirked.

"hey, what else am I supposed to do?" Raphael asked.

"Good to have you." Leonardo responded in a smirk, as Splinter let go of Leonardo's shoulder, and they all merely sat in silence, trying to meditate.

* * *

_"Okay." Donatello spoke to himself as he sat in the dark silence, where there was nothing, nothing but just endless and endless of silence. "Try and focus, just as Sensei said. Father would never leave me, he would always continue, thus he can't be far away! I just need to focus! Focus Donnie focus." He hissed as he sat in meditations position. "Focus… focus… focus.." _

_"Wow this is so weird." _

_"Mikey?"_

_"Donnie?"_

_"MIKEY!" _

_"Oh my god, I FOUND DONNIE! Donnie are you still there? Please dude speak to me! GUYS!"_

_"Mikey be quiet, it's a bit difficult talking to you when you are yelling like that." In spite of Donatello's reprimand, it was clear that his voice was filled with happiness. _

_"I just can't believe I am actually hearing your voice! You are really in there behind all the glowy eyes, nasty scales and teethes." Mikeys voice grinned. _

_"Wait, what?" Donatello opened his eyes and was faced with that darkness again. "What do you mean by…"_

_"Donnie!" another voice sounded though it sounded like it was further away than Mikey was. _

_"Leo?" Donnie asked. "Is.. is every-body here?" he asked. _

_"Well duh." Raphaels voice sounded, though he seemed to be just as far away as Leonardo, which meant pretty far. _

_Grinning Donatello stood up on his legs. "Keep talking! I'll try and walk towards you."_

_"I'm over here!" Mikey called, and again his voice were the closest of the three turtles. _

_"Argh no, it's difficult focusing again." Donatello hissed as he grabbed his head. _

_"Relax." Splinters voice sounded, as close as Mikeys. "Don't stress, and take your time, just, try and focus on us. We are as close to you as we can come, it's you whom has to let us all the way in." _

_"I don't know how this place works." Donatello sighed. "I can't find out on my own, all that happens when I try is that I get more lost." He mumbled as he walked forward, or more stumbled as he still couldn't see a thing. _

_"Hey Bro, that's all-right." Mikeys voice grinned as suddenly, for the first time in so long Donatello felt some-thing else, some-thing brushed his arm and it made Donatello almost scream as he jumped in fright. Only for a hand to gently be laid on his arm, and he could hear Mikey right next to him. "That's why we are here helping you out." He told and Donatello looked down, to where he suddenly could actually see a slight silhouette of his brother. "You can count on us." The turtle grinned. _

_"Mikey, how did you?" Donatello asked. _

_"Oh there you are." Raphel snorted and Donatello felt another arm being laid around his shoulder. "Wooh, is it just me or is it really dark in here?" he asked. "Doesn't any-one have a flash light?" _

_"I don't think that is how it works." Leonardo replied. Leonardo whom clearly stood right in front of Donatello. Donatello could clearly see his silhouette. _

_"You guys." Donatello exhaled in a smile as he shook his head. "Sensei you are here to aren't you?" he asked a little amused and then turned his head, to see his father standing right next to him. _

_"Of cause, what did you think." Splinter replied laying a hand on Donatellos head, then ruffled a little. "So what did you learn from this?" Splinter asked. _

_"I'm not alone at all." Donatello replied, then suddenly silenced as he looked forward. "Uh oh." _

_"What do you mean, uh oh?" Mikey asked. "Uh oh is never a good thing, why are you saying uh oh?" _

_"You guys need to get out of here pronto!" Donatello shouted. _

_"What do you mean?" Leonardo asked. _

_"Just, get out!" Donatello demanded. _

_"No way, we just found you." Raphael stated, and suddenly the lights were turned down again, so no one could see a thing. _

_That is until, a big red pair of glowing eyes seemed to appear right in front of them. _

_"Get… out.." Donatello demanded. "April needs you! So get out, NOW!" he shouted and the beast in front of all of them, sending all the turtles flying backwards. _

"WOAH!" Leonardo opened his eyes and wide-eyed was faced with a raging beast right in front of him, Donatello whom seemed more beast like and angry than ever. "What just happened? Did you guys?" Leonardo turned to the others.

"I think Donnie pushed us out." Raphael frowned. "Son of a bitch, cut the line and smacked the door in our faces!" he hissed. "Why would he do that?"

"Not witout reason." Splinter stated as he frowned and stood up, looking towards the entrance, where running feets sounded, and the turtles as well had to look that way, as suddenly one stark breathed April came running.

"GUYS!" April shouted by the sight of them. "Thank god you are all-right." She breathed heavily.

Leonardo blinked. "What do you mean April?" he asked.

"The Krang they are every-where!" April shouted. "Down here in the sewer, and they are closing in on us!" she told.

"WHAT?" Raphael shouted standing up. "How? No one knows where we are, how would they have figured now?" he asked.

April sighed deeply. "I didn't want to tell you, I wouldn't want you to worry." She mumbled. "That red stuff Donatello got infected with, it's radio active and lets out an radio-active vibe, there was a slight chance that the Krang might would be able to trace it."

"So we just get rid of the red stuff!" Leonardo stated. "Easy."

"No." April shook her head. "Donnie is infected with it remember." She told. "He is possible what they are tracing."

"Then there is only one thing to do!" Raphael stated picking up his sais.

"Absolutely." Leonardo nodded pulling his swords. "We'll keep the Krang occupied for as long as possible, while you and Doctor Rockwell try and find a cure." He stated.

"You found Rockwell!" April beamed and turned to the work-station, where she saw the lab-coat, glass wearing monkey looking down at them. "Doctor! This probably seems like a weird compliment, but you look so great right now!"

The monkey nodded, and made a slight salute at her before returning to his work, now looking like he tried to work double time, it seemed like he was absolutely aware of how necessary it was for him to work quick.

"April, go work with him." Leonardo asked of her. "See if you can be of assistance, guys, we know what we need to do." He told his two brothers.

"Stop." Splinter demanded, confused Leonardo looked at Splinter whom looked back down at him. "Right now these krangs are threatening our home and family directly, we stand no chance against winning as they are far to many, we just need to slow them down as much as possible, if we succeed or not, will be the out-come of Donatello's faith, even our own faith. It's our home that is at risk." He told sternly, then smirked lightly as he reached for a sword, and tied it to his belt. "What did you think I was going to do, sit around?" he asked his turtles.

Leonardo smirked amused, then stepped back. "Thanks Sensei, please tell us what to do." He asked.

Raphael lifted an eye-brow.

"I can't lead over Sensei!" Leonardo exclaimed.

Splinter shook his head. "Some day you will, you are the leader." He told. "But now is probably not the time." He stated, his voice immediately turn strict and professional, as if they were in the dojo. "There are two main entrances here, apparently their way of tracking us is not very accurate since they are merely closing in, and they don't know precisely where we are, if we can avoid fighting them, it would be the most ideal."

"How do we avoid fighting them?" Raphael asked.

"Do you have more of the red ooze?" Splinter asked up at the work-station.

"There's some right here." April told.

"good then, fill it up in four different vials, and make sure there is nothing left there." Splinter demanded.

"I see, we take each our vial, and run each our direction." Leonardo exclaimed.

"Wrong." Splinter stated. "We will not be running about alone, so we will only be split up in two groups, Leonardo and Raphael you'll go together, Michelangelo you'll be with me." He told.

"This is because I am the weakest fighter isn't it?" Michelangelo asked in a tired voice.

"No it's because you are the fastest runner, so you'll probably keep the best up with me." Splinter replied.

"Oh." Michelangelo blinked.

"Here you go!" April came down with four vials, each of them containing a little of the red ooze.

"And that's all of it?" Splinter asked. "Not one drop remains in the lair?"

"Not one drop, and if I find one any-way, I'll flush it out instantly." April promised.

"Cool, urh not to pressure you, but how long are you with that cure?" Leonardo asked April.

"Well we are close.. sort of.. I think.. Maybe." April hesitated.

"What do you mean by that?" Leonardo asked.

"Look, we might have a prototype ready soon, but whether it'll work or not, mutate Donnie even further, completely de-mutate him and turn him back to a normal turtle or what, is really hard to tell! This is pretty difficult." April hissed.

"Just try!" Raphael hissed.

"Look if you want to-" April started.

"I know I know, If I want to do it, I can do it myself." Raphael rolled his eyes. "I think we all know why that's a terrible idea, and that's why we _need_ Donnie with us!.. Among other things."

"So lets waste no time, lets go!" Leonardo stated. "Raph we'll take the water way out and swim, Sensei and Mikey take the rail-road oh.." he stopped looking at Splinter. "Sorry."

"No I would prefer it that way to." Splinter nodded. "Lets go." He barged, and all turned around to take each their assigned routes.

Leonardo and Raphael jumping headfirst into the water, to dive through the pipes, while Splinter and Michelangelo ran with the rail-road tracks.

April exhaled deeply as she looked after them, Donnie seemed to be roaring even louder as he fought against his chains. "Good luck guys." She whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

"I wonder what's gotten into him." April mumbled as she sat on the stairs observing Donatello, whom seemed to be struggling more than ever. "I mean.. he was raging most of the time, but he would lay down ones in a while before." She mumbled. "Now he seems way more determined, it's not because he is getting worse is it?" April asked turning to Rockwell, whom held up a vial in front of his eyes.

Rockwell didn't move for some seconds, then shook the vial in front of his eyes before he laid it down on the table and rubbed his eyes, before hissing as he grabbed his head.

"Is your head hurting again?" April asked.

Rockwell nodded as he grimaced.

"And it's probably because of Donnie isn't it?" April asked.

Again Rockwell nodded, rubbing his temples.

"Here." April spoke softly as she stood up and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, taking a deep breath to calm down, the thing Splinter had taught her. And as she calmed down as expected, Rockwell seemed to take directly from that and relaxed. "You'll figure this out, I'm sure of it." April told. "You are still a genius, and I don't mean just figuring it out with Donnie, every-thing else to, you'll find a way."

Rockwell nodded returning to his work.

"And when we bring Donnie back he'll help you." April chuckled lightly to himself. "He is a prober genius to you know, I know that's not so obvious since you only ever saw him as a ninja, but he is really more of a geeky scientist than a ninja. He loves all of his science, can just spend all day digging into it." She ended up chuckling again by the image. "This entire lab is his you know, he build all of it himself. And that's saying some-thing that he knew no one at all doing his childhood, whom knew any-thing about technology. His only parent is way more into spirituality and his brothers aren't nearly as interested, it's all him and all his thing." Suddenly a hand was put on top of Aprils head.

April had to turn around and look up to face Doctor Rockwell, whom now lightly placed a finger over her mouth. The message was quite clear.. be silent. "Sorry." April replied and sat back. "I'm just so worried about the guys. I hope they are okay."

Suddenly a laptop was thrown down in Aprils lab, April managed to look up, just to see Rockwell turned around, then April looked at the lap-top and all of the diagrams. "You want me to run variables on these?" she asked.

"Uh." Was the only sound that came from Rockwell whom had his back to her, clearly working.

"Okay." April exhaled as she started typing.

* * *

"To the left." Splinter demanded. "The right."

"Sensei.. how do you even know where to go?" Michelangelo finally dared asking running after the much taler rat.

"Simple, I am not going the direction where I can feel a strange presence." Splinter replied.

"So if we continued straight forward all the times we have turned a corner, we actually would have run into the krang?" Mikey asked.

"That is correct. Stop!" Splinter stopped up so abruptly that Mikey almost fell right over, if he hadn't been grabbed by Splinter and pulled into the shadow where they now both stood pressed up against the wall, just in time for the Krang to come running pass the openening beside them.

"Phew, that was close." Michelangelo exhaled. "Wait a minute, isn't the krang tracking the red ooze? Wont they just turn around and come right back?" he asked.

"Remember my son, that would actually be a good thing, which means they would move away from the lair." Splinter told pulling out his own vial.

"I think I first figured what this plan means." Michelangelo realised. "And I just figured, I don't like this plan that much."

"Oh the plan is perfectly sound." Splinter told. "As long as we don't get seen." He stated and threw the little vial in the water, the place where the krang had passed by, so now the little vial followed the water in the opposite direction of where the krang had gone.

"Don't you mean as long as we don't get seen, heard, or driven into a corner?" Michelangelo asked.

"And what is the specialities of a ninja Michelangelo?" Splinter asked pressing a finger against Michelangelo's fore-head.

"Urh.. invisibility, silence and stealth." Mikey listed.

Splinter only had to give him a look that made Mikey be quiet. "What were the second thing you said again?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Urhm.. silence." Mikey repeated, then exhaled. "Okay I get." He stated.

"Come quick, they are all-ready on their way back." Splinter whispered pushing Michelangelo a bit forward, back to where the two had come from.

* * *

"April was right, the damn things are every-where." Raphael sighed as he and Leonardo was sitting up behind a sewer pipe in hiding, observing several Krang droids running right underneath them.

"As long as they are not finding the lair, we're fine." Leonardo murmured. "Did you plant your mutagen?" he asked.

"Yup." Raphael stated pointing at a crack in the big pipe. "It'll probably take them a while to pin-point it being up here."

"So we just need to find a place for this baby and we are good to go." Leonardo smirked throwing his own vial up in the air and grabbed it again.

"Then we can begin kicking some real Krang butt." Raphael smirked.

"Easy Raph." Leonardo whispered looking down. "It seems like there is enough Krang to go around down there." He pointed out.

* * *

"Donnie! Easy!" April stood in front of the mutant. "Please calm down! Calm down Donnie! ARGH!" she ended up screaming as Donnie had roared straight at her. "Why can't I calm him down any-more?" April asked. "DONNIE!" she tried to come closer to him, but only for Donnie to snap at April, had se been just a little closer, she would most likely have lost an arm. "Doctor I think he is getting worse!" April called to the work station where Rockwell was working.

Donnie sneered at April and struggled against his chains, letting out a big roar.

"DONNIE!" April tried to calm him down, but still it didn't help.

* * *

"And there we go." Michelangelo stated as he covered his own little vial with dirt so the Krang couldn't see it at ones. "No more bad red Ooze." He smirked satisfied.

"_Lets go_." Splinter barged, almost pulling the turtle with him.

"Hey!" Mikey gawked as he tried to catch a breath, only for Splinter to press him up against another shadow as more Krang came running by.

"You forget my son." Splinter whispered as the Krang had long since passed by. "This was only our first step in merely trying to delay them."

"I really don't like the odds of this." Michelangelo told honestly.

"Are you going to give up, just because the odds are against you Michelangelo?" Splinter asked with a raised eyebrow. "That's not the troublesome turtles I have learned to know."

"Oh well." Mikey shrugged. "I guess we sort of take after our father that way, you might heard of him, he's totally insane." He stated in a slight role of his eyes. "In that awesomely cool sort of way."

Splinter smirked amused, then shook his head. "Of cause _that _is the one thing all four of you seem to have in common." He stated. "Come-on, I think we have around two minutes before this way is filled with Krang again." He stated as the two silently walked out, and started to hurry to the end of the pipe.. that was until a big rumble sounded.

"Uh oh." Mikey blinked looking straight-forward. "And.. Uh oh, I just said Uh oh.. and that's never ever good."

"Some-times, you can be quite wise my son." Splinter stated also looking in the same direction of Michelangelo.

* * *

"Urhm Leo." Raphael looked around. "I really don't like how the sewers are vibrating all of a sudden."

"Really? You don't say." Leonardo commented, as he threw his vial of red ooze in the water. "Why would this ever be a bad thing?" he asked sarcastically.

"hardy hah." Raphael snorted. "Lets just get our of here so we can find Splinter and Mikey." He stated.

"The place giving you the creeps?" Leonardo asked in a smirk.

"No." Raphael responded with crossed arms. "I just think we should get back quickest possible so we can defend our lair when it's needed!" he stated.

"Yeah yeah." Leonardo rolled his eyes. "Look, it'll be fine! Thus far every-thing has gone flaw-less, it's-" CRASH!"

But turtles looked up and witnessed how a big tank, of obvious Krang technology had just crashed through the sewer pipes.

Raphael swallowed. "Uh oh."

"Oh man, this is not good!" Michelangelo stated. "Seriously not good!"

Splinter didn't even respond but ran in front of the turtle, with Michelangelo in his heels.

The Krang was after them, right in their heels, and in front of them.. there were even more krangs.

* * *

"SENSEI!" Mikey yelled.

"We are surrounded." Splinter stated, but didn't slow down, instead his drew his sword and kept on running.

"This is not going to end well." Mikey swallowed as Splinter collided with the krang, several cut slashes and cuts happened, kicks and fists, Mikey blinked.. it had all taken about three seconds, and all the Krangs that had been in front of them, seemed to have all-ready been eliminated.

Mikey blinked wide-eyed as a small ozean of small aliens came crawling out of the robots bodies into safety. "Wow." Michelangelo blinked.

"_Do not stop!" _Splinter barged, which made Michelangelo realise.. that there was around a hundred Krang more right behind them.

"Hai Sensei!" Michelangelo yelled as he came running, suddenly thanking his lucky star that he was the one whom had been teamed up with Splinter.

* * *

"Leo! We're surrounded!" Raphael shouted.

"I sort of noticed!" Leonardo hissed back as he slashed Krang to left and right. "But as long as we are here in the middle, we are leading them away from the lair! That's what's important."

"Oh gee." Raphael rolled his eyes. "How brilliant." He snorted. "I feel soooo lucky." He stated as he kicked another Krang away. "What are we supposed to do?" Raphael asked.

"Move away from the Lair, the krang will follow us in that direction." Leonardo replied.

"I sure hope Rockwell finds that cure fast." Raphael replied. "I can keep my own pretty long, but there are limits."

* * *

"DONNIE CALM DOWN!" April shouted.

Donatello was truly raging now, he kept struggling against the chains, against the bolts.. and what was worst, the bolts seemed to be giving in.

"Doctor." April looked over her shoulder. "Please hurry." She asked hopelessly.

Rockwell didn't answer, but frantically scratched with several chemicals.

Donatello roared ones again, and suddenly a big crunch sounded from the wall.

"Oh no." April swallowed as she looked up, and saw how the turtle seemed to have figured his tactic, a big big pull. "Donnie." April tried, but then suddenly with one final big pull and a roar, Donatello got loose and jumped towards April. "DONNIE NO!" April shouted as she covered her head by instinct, squinting her eyes as she looked down.

For some seconds April stood like that, before she realised she was okay, slowly April looked up, and saw the freed Donnie, no more than inches in front of her. "Donnie?" April asked.

But suddenly the big turtle turned around, and stormed out the exit of the railway. "DONNIE WAIT!" April shouted after him with stretched arms. "Where are you going? Donnie! DONNIE!"

"Uh-uh." Rockwell sounded from the laboratory.

April looked up and saw Rockwell triumphantly holding up a vial of purple liquid.

"Don't tell me, that's the cure isn't it?" April asked.

Rockwell nodded as April face-palmed herself. "Great!" she hissed. "Just great, good timing Donnie." She muttered annoyed.

* * *

"Urh Leo." Raphael swallowed as he stood back up against a wall. "I have run out of places to go." He commented.

"You and me both." Leonardo commented. "But come-on, just hold your stand! We'll make it! Splinter will come and back us up any second now."

"You're sure about that?" Raphael asked. "Any back-up would be nice around now."

"Of cause I'm sure!" Leonardo stated. "He wont just leave us, all we need to do, is just making sure we wont get hurt ourselves!" just that moment a clear shot came from one of the kran droids, and hit Leo square in the the chest.

"LEO!" Raphael shouted as Leonardo fell down on the ground, immediately he stepped over the fallen turtle and faced the krang. "Don't you dare touch him krangs!" he yelled. "I'll teach you." He stated.

Though as it would happen, that was the moment the tank would appear behind them. "Or.. at least I'll try." Raphael swallowed, but stood his ground refusing to move. "Well.. If I am going to kiss my shell good-bye, at least I wont be alone." Raphael muttered bracing himself for impact. "What am I saying? Come on big pizza god in heaven! Now would really be the time for miracles if you have any of those!" he stated as the big cannon seemed to load itself, ready to shoot Raphael and the groaning Leonardo.

Just that moment, a huge monster burst through the sewer pipe and threw the krang to the left around, before he at last just grabbed the gun cylinder of the tank and bowed it with his bare claw-like hands, so instead of shooting the whole thing exploided, and at last the monster turned around so Raphael could get a full view of him.

"DONNIE!" Raphael exclaimed as the big beast roared, then halted. "Oh uh, Donnie." He swallowed as the big beast roared, and in blind rage starting to stump every-thing in his path, he was just about to stomp on Leo, if Raphael hadn't pushed the turtle away.

"What's happening?" Leonardo groaned as Raphael got Leos arm over his own shoulder.

"Well.. back-up did come." Raphael exhaled. "But we have a problem." He stated.

"What, being hunted by hundreds of Krangs isn't a problem?" Leonardo asked.

"Leo, look!" Raphael pointed and Leos eyes widened by the raging Donatello.

Leonardo blinked. "Raph, I'm confused, is this bad or good for us?" he asked.

"I'll say good, since he kind of saved our lives." Raphael exhaled. "But in long-term kind of bad, we can't help him without him attacking us." He finished.

"Still help him we must."

The two turtle startled twirled around and surprised exclaimed. "SENSEI!"

Splinter and Mikey had found their way to him, Splinter was stroking his small beard, which always meant that he was thinking. "It's still a fact that actually defeating the krang is a feed that wont happen." He murmured. "And still we must keep Donatello safe, without being hurt ourselves."

"urh.." Mikey injected. "Maybe we should sort of safe April first." He stated.

All turtles looked confused at him.

"LOOK!" Mikey exclaimed as he pointed to the saw way Donatello had come from, where one April was standing absolutely alone and vulnerable, clutching what looked like a syringe in her hand.

* * *

"Oh uh." April swallowed as she was faced with it, hundreds and hundreds of Krangs in front of her. She couldn't see the turtles on the other side of the mess, all she could see were the krangs and Donatello roaring tearing all of them apart.

Thought some krang had seemed to notice her now, as they turned around and looked at her.

"Eliminiate, eliminate." The Krang started to chant.

"Help.." April barely whispered as the Krang came closer. "HELP!" April screamed as she dodged a gun shot and another one, then she avoided a direct hit, and twirled around sending a krang droid to its back.. but she wasn't a good enough nin-jutsu user yet to being able to defend herself aganst all of the droids, all she could do was dodging.

"APRIL!" A blue bandanaed turtle suddenly sprung in front of her with raised swords.

"Leo." April exhaled. "Boy am I glad to see you!" she exclaimed. "I got the antidote!" she exclaimed holding up the syringe.

At that another krang, delivered from Raphael came flying past them. "No offence, but your timing is terrible!" Raphael shouted.

"I'm doing the best that I can!" April hissed back.

Suddenly a big rumble sounded, and debris fell down.

Raphael groaned. "If any-one here is going to say 'uh oh' I am going to smack the bastard into the next century!" he promised.

"THIS ENTIRE TUNNEL IS CAVING IN!" April shouted.

"Well.." Mikey responded. "At least she didn't say uh oh." He shrugged.

The Krang as well seemed to realise what was happening as suddenly they all stood up straight, stopped their fight, and started running.

April screamed as a rock fell right down in front of her, then another rock came.

"My sons, retreat!" Splinter shouted as he himself jumped aside from a piece of floor that caved in.

"What about Donnie?" Leonardo asked.

"You four, just get out!" Splinter demanded at the three turtles and April, as he turned towards Donatello.

"But!" Leonardo tried.

"LEO!" Raph grabbed his arm. "Come-on!"

April how-ever had stopped at the entrance looking up. "It's blogged." She exclaimed by the sight of the entrance true enough, blogged completely by rubble.

"Damn!" Raphael hissed as he started digging. "Come-one-come-one!"

"Urh… guys." April pressed herself against the rubble looking up.

"What?" Mikey asked.

April pointed upwards, as the big ceiling, caving in on them.

"Oh man, this was not the way I intended to go." Mikey swallowed.

Also Leonardo looked up. "It's all-right." He told. "We'll be fine." Out of his eye he could see Splinter occupying a raging Donnie. "just, relax, we'll be okay." At that the ceiling gave in again and the turtles covered covering their heads.

And then again, and then suddenly it fell, April screamed, prepaired to die, when suddenly it stopped.

Shocked April looked up, and suddenly saw the extremely big Donnie, whom had leaped to their aid and covered all of them with his own massive body, stopping the stones from hitting them.

Wide-eyed April looked up, up at his red-glowing eyes that seemed to be looking right back at her, with a genuinely worried face-expression.

April took in a deep breath as she didn't stop the eye-contact, and then raised her arm, to jab the syringe straight into Donnies shoulder, pressing the liquid into the big mutant.

And as a result the big mutant stood up roaring in pain, making also what they stood on cave in, frightened April looked down, just in time for the entire floor to give in, and they all fell down screaming.

* * *

"April O'Neil! April are you all-right?" April groaned from where she was laying, some-one was shaking her shoulder, blurry eyed did April open her eyes, and saw a blurry sort of furry face not to far for her, it was very dark so the person looked like nothing more than a silhouette.

"Sensei?" April asked questioning.

Splinter exhaled relieved. "She's all-right." He told over his shoulder.

"Where?" April asked.

"You five fell through the ground." Splinter told pointing up, and April looked up, to clearly see the hole she had fallen through, she looked around and saw she was laying on top of a ton of rubble and bricks.

April coughed as she sat up. "wauw, that's what I call a lucky fall."

"Not lucky." Leonardo spoke as April realised he sat right beside her on top of the rubble. "Donnie." He told.

Splinter nodded. "I tried to detain him, but suddenly realised, he merely wanted to protect you."

And in his mind, Splinter remembered the moment, he had stopped Donatello, held his two big hands in place, out of the corner of his eye, Splinter had seen the rest of his turtles and April being hopelessly trapped, the ceiling falling in on them, then Donatello had caught Splinters eye, and for a split second, it was like Splinter understand. Donatello was asking Splinter to let go, to let Donatello help, and Splinter had decided to trust his son, and let go, to see Donatello jump into action, and blog the rubbles from the turtles.

Then Splinter himself had to jump aside from another gave in, he saw Donatello rage in anger, and then the floor cave in so they all fell.

Splinter exhaled deeply as he stood up beside April, lending her a hand to stand up, before he called out in the room.

"Is every-body all-right?" Splinter as the first asked as he raised up. "Whom is conscious?" he asked in a stern tone.

Leonardo sitting in resting position beside April also stood up. "I'm fine." He told.

Several coughs sounded from around the place.

"I'm here." Raphael appeared crawling over the hill of rubble.

"I'm fine." Michelangelo stated as he threw a stone of his shell. "April how are you?"

"I'm okay Mikey." April assured as she looked up towards the hole they had fallen through. "It doesn't look like the krang is coming back."

"Oh thank god." Leonardo exhaled, before his eyes opened wide. "DONNIE!" he exclaimed.

"Oh no!" April exclaimed looking all around the place. "Can any-one see Donnie?" she asked.

"NO!" Michelangelo exclaimed in a panic attack. "I don't see him any-where! And it's not like he should be that hard to miss!"

Immediately every-body dropped to their knees and started digging.

A big cough sounded from the left, immediately every-body jumped to that side of the trash heap and looked down, where all gasped by the sight of a roughly human seized turtle sitting down there beneath them, a few brigs over his legs as he groaned. "Urhh, I don't feel good." Then squinted his eyes. "Did Mikey actually manage to make me eat his cooking for ones?"

_"DONNIE!" _all three turtles and one teenage girl exclaimed, every-single one of them jumping down to almost attack Donatello in their fight to hug him first.

"WOAH!" Donatello exclaimed as he was thrown back-wards by the impact, now being intensely hugged by every-one as he lay up against the rubble.

"You're all-right!" Leonardo grinned.

"And normal!" Mikey laughed. "I mean.. for mutant ninja turtle you are normal." He blinked.

Donatello blinked. "What?" he asked.

"Donnie." April beamed from where she was hugging his neck. "Do yourself a favour and don't ask to many questions!" she stated and leaned over to give him a big kiss right on the cheek, before continuing with the hugging.

Donnies eyes widened as he looked down, his cheeks suddenly turning a deep shade of red, wide-eyed he looked around. "I'm missing some-thing aren't I?" he asked.

"My sons, give your brother room." Splinter demanded as he stepped down the rubble. "Let him breath." He asked, and the turtles grudgingly let go, so Splinter could step up and bow down to look Donatello in the eyes. "How do you feel Donatello?" he asked.

"I have no idea what-s going on, my entire body hurts like shell and I also feel pretty damn sick." Donatello told grabbing his stomach to make a gulping sound. "I think I'm going to barf." He barely got over his lips.

Splinter how-ever smiled at him. "Then lets get you home." He stated grabbing Donatellos arm in a firm grip to get him up on his feet's.

"Wow." Donatello lost balance and ended up leaning against Splinter. Immediately Raphael was by his side, getting Donnies other arm around his shoulder.

"Come on tough guy, lets get you home." Raphael smirked.

"I see unicorns." Donatello's eyes fluttered.

"You're fine Donnie, you're just fine." Raphael assured as they stared moving over the rubble.

"Oh look, the unicorn turned into an alicorn, how neat." Donatello commented.

Worried Raphael looked up at Splinter.

"He's fine." Splinter assured. "Just fine."

* * *

Soon they were back at the lair, Donatello laid back the couch, and had the unique experience of having some-body else check on him for a change, at last Rockwell gave a nod and April smiled.

"Donnie is officially radio-active free, and the Krang has no way of tracking you." April told in a big relief.

Donatello blinked at her as he laid back on the couch, the times he had tried to raise up some-body had pushed him back very quickly. "Seriously what happened?" he asked.

"I can't believe you don't remember." Raphael shook his head.

Leonardo exhaled deeply. "What exactly is the last thing you remember?" Leo asked as he sat by Donnies feet's.

"Urhm.. I think." Donatello squinted his eyes. "I remember waking up down in that hole, all though that's kind of blurred.. Before that I.. I think I were at Aprils." He realised. "I didn't feel so good, then my stomach started hurting and." His eyes widened, then he turned to April. "I started smacking you around didn't I?" he asked horrified.

"Donnie you weren't yourself." April assured. "It's okay."

"I.. I.." Donnie stammered. "Turned into some-thing, some kind of. I don't know."

"Mutant monster." Mikey suggested helpfully.

"Oh god." Donnie took himself to the head. "And after that, every-thing is such a blur." He looked up, up at the trashed lair. "I did all of this didn't I?" he asked.

Gently Splinter laid a hand on Donnies shoulder. "Listen to April, you weren't yourself, none of it is your fault."

"How do I look?" Donnie asked. "Guys! I look like some abnormal monster don't I?"

"Donnie you look fine." April assured and pulled out a mirror for him to see. "Really you do." She told.

Donnie exhaled by the sight of the reflection leaning back, though then touching his face. "I feel kind of naked without the mask."

"Oh I don't know." April exhaled sitting down beside him on the couch ledge. "It's kind of nice seeing your face without the mask for ones." She told. "It suits you."

Donatello blushed deeply as he looked down. "Thanks." He murmured.

"I have one here if you feel like it." Splinter told taking one up from his pocket, reaching it to Donnie.

"Thank you Sensei." Leonardo exhaled taking the mask, clearly looking more relaxed just having it on him, but didn't put it on.

"What is the deal with the masks any-way?" April asked in a frown. "I mean, people would kind of recognise you regardless."

"Erh.." Suddenly all turtles were blushing deeply as they stepped back.

Splinter chuckled amused. "It's all the way back from when they were small." He informed. "Then my sons used to be very afraid of the dark and all the sounds that would come from the sewers, it stopped them from even sleeping, and I couldn't stay in their room with them all the time, some-times I had to leave the lair to look for supplies, the turtles never liked that, they were scared. So I gave them the masks and told them that as long as they had them on, the monsters wouldn't be able to see them, and they would be safe." He smirked. "It worked, and my turtles were able to sleep again. They never got rid of the masks."

"For your information we were like three years old." Raphael muttered.

"I think it's very sweet." April told. "And the masks are cool." She told assuredly. "I just like to see your full friendly faces ones in a while." She told glancing smiling down at Donnie, reaching for his hand to squeeze it. And Donnie smiled back, then his smile faltered.

"I can't believe I actually turned into some-thing like that!" Donatella told. "I mean.. an unthinking."

"Donatello listen." Splinter interrupted him. "You didn't turn into any monster at all, your reasoning had been pushed away due to out-side forces, but your heart was still the same, you just wanted to protect your family, even if you didn't realise the entire situation."

"It's true." Leonardo nodded. "You saved us, twice." He smirked. "So get some sleep Donnie, and rest easy." He asked pulling up a blanket, as Donatello's eyes fluttered.

"Where are you going?" Donatello asked in a blurred voice.

"No-where." Leonardo smirked holding his brothers hand. "We are going absolutely no-where, so you just sleep, and we'll be right here when you wake up all-right?" he asked.

April smirked as she bowed over and lightly kissed Donatello on the forehead. "Just get better, we don't know what we would do without that brilliant nugget of yours."

As she sat up again, Donatello had all-ready fallen a sleep, breathing deeply in and out.

* * *

In only a few days Donatello was up and running again, this time clearly his more logical, sciense mind had been awakened and he was busy in his own lab, running several tests, even though the other turtles often asked if he was up for it.

"I told you I'm fine." Donatello stated for the time number hundred as Leonardo asked.

"Well, he is as stubborn as he used to be." April pointed out as she stood with crossed arms, beside the other three turtles.

"I just want to be sure that nothing is going to happen to me." Donatello replied. "But I think I figured out how this works, the notes Doctor Rockwell left was a big help."

"So what did you find?" Leonardo asked.

"Well, as you all-ready know, what regular Ooze does is merely to fuse different species of DNA, it takes the strongest attributes of each species and make them dominate like say for instance, the intelligent of a human and the strength of a turtle." Donatello pointed on his board. "How-ever what the red ooze does is attacking the primal sense directly in each species, and make you act more on emotions than thought and logic." He pointed to another drawing. "The affect was slower than first anticipated, but also instant. The red ooze was affecting my primal brain days before the actual transformation." Donatello told pointing at the map. "I couldn't think and drove on primal frustrating emotions."

"Like Raph?" Mikey asked, only to make Raph hiss annoyed.

"I.. I really don't know, I never got a scan of Raphs brain." Donatello told.

"And you wont ever got one of mikeys, can't take a photo of some-thing that isn't there." Raphael told as he rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha." Mikey snorted.

"Any-way, I ran some tests." Donatello told pointing at another map. "Just the fact that I am able to run tests and concentrate should be proof that I am in improvement, there still were some traces of the substance in my system, but I am in the process of flushing them out."

"How do you do that?" Leonardo asked with a lifted eye-brow.

"Plenty of water and plenty of sweat." Donatello told as he reached for his boe staff. "Mikey, up for some sparring?"

"So, primal stuff?" Raphael asked.

"Sweat is the bodies natural way of washing such stuff out." Donatello informed. "The more I sweat the next couple of days the better."

"I'll gladly be your sparing partner then." Raphael offered in a smirk.

"It wont work if you just knock me out cold in ten seconds." Donatello rolled his eyes.

"Donnie, I would be glad to." Mikey told in a big smile. "We should practise hand combat without the weapons, that's actually a little harder."

"Good idea." Donnie nodded. "Why don't you go warm up, I'll be with your in a sec." he told.

Soon all the turtles left, leaving only April in the lab.

"so erh.." April hesitated. "You're sure you are all okay?" she asked.

"Yes I'm." Donnie blushed furiously. "I'm fine." He at last swallowed.

"Okay, good, good." April nodded as she averted her eyes, as did Donnie. "Okay.." April hesitated. "Urh.."

"April urhm.." Donatello tried. "Thank you for getting me back." He at last told quietly.

"It was a group afford." April assured. "We all wanted you back… thank you for saving my life.. again. It's starting to become a habit with you, you know."

"I guess." Donatello replied. "It's no trouble really, I would hate to see you being hurt or any-thing."

"You know Donnie, I kind of.." April blushed deeply. "What I mean to say is that.."

"Yes." Donnie asked helpfully.

"Urhm.. It's great to have you back!" April at last stated. "I-I-I.. I better go!" she stated. "I'm behind in my home-work, so I better head home." She stated turning around, almost rushing out of the work-shop.

Donatello blinked as he looked after her, then suddenly Aprils head popped up again as she returned. "You know Donnie, maybe the two of us can spare one of these days?"

"I would like that." Donnie replied still a little stunned.

"Okay! Great!" April stated as she turned around and rushed out, this time really leaving the lair.

Donnie looked after her as he blinked, then at last he shook his head as he smiled lightly, picking up his bo-staff as he headed for the dojo, lightly touching his chin as he walked over there, the chin April had kissed only a few days ago, and smiled by the mere knowledge that no matter what, he weren't ever actually alone.


End file.
